First Blood And Then Some
by EricTheNorthman
Summary: Sookie meets Eric under different circumstances. She goes to work for Eric at Fangtasia before ever meeting him, although she previously knew Pam. Bill is in the picture but only as a friend.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! Just wanted to try posting something since it seems that I have not been able to get on Fanfic for the last 12 hrs or so…it keeps saying there is an error. Anyway, I have not forgotten about my other story "In Thy Lovers Arms" I am tweaking the next couple of chapters now and will hopefully post later tonight!**_

_**Thanks for all the great reviews…it really helps you to keep going when you are stepping out of your comfort zone!!!**_

_**Jacquie**_

**First Blood And Then Some**

**Sookie POV**

I awoke to my roommate Amelia banging on my bedroom door "Sookie, Sookie get up, Jason just called he's been arrested he needs you to go bail him out! He said he knows you wouldn't put up gran's house but your still listed on your parents house you can use that."

"What…OMG What the he… double hockey sticks is that freaken Andy Bellefluer up to now. I swear he never gives up. He's wanted to hang Jason ever since high school, cause Jason got all the girls."

"Well what ever the case I guess Jason has to get to work or they'll can his ass so he says he needs you right away, I'm gonna get dressed and come with you." Amelia was of course trying to be as helpful as she always is.

"You don't have to do that Amelia, It's your day off enjoy it for once." I told her.

"No way girl, you're my very best friend and I know you've had it tough with your gran passing and it's only been 2 months. You don't need this kind of stress."

"Amelia, Jason gets arrested every few months cause he's a pompous ass. This is nothing you know that."

"Sook, Jason didn't want me to say anything till he could tell you himself but I just can't do it. This is too big, he's been arrested for Maudette and Dawn's murders!"

"Give it up, there's no way. Jason isn't capable no matter how big an ass he is."

"He says they got some evidence, that's why he can't get out without bail."

"Whoa…what evidence? Are you saying he admitted to it?"

"No, No come on get dressed. He just said that there are video tapes of him having sex with both of them shortly before they were killed and then he and Dawn had a big fight the night before she was killed."

" What…he never told me that, just that they questioned him cause he and Dawn were always off and on."

Crapcrapcrapcrap…geez, Jason. Gran would roll over in her grave. I was dressed and ready to go in 20 minutes. We hopped in the car and headed to Jason's to get the deed for the house. He was sure as tooten correct in the fact that I would not put up Gran's house, which is now my house as she willed it to me when she passed. Along with $200 000.00 in life insurance. I used a small part for her services since old man Murphy always had a thing for gran since they were kids, he wouldn't let me pay for nothing, Plus Amelia and I have used some of it just fixing up the house, you know just things like a fresh coat of a paint, new doors, new living room furniture. Gran was always very proud but she never had much money and what she did have she used to take care of me and Jason when our parents died…I was only 7 that was long ago.

Of course Jason doesn't know about the life insurance, I hate lying about it but it was the last thing gran ever asked of me she said he would just blow it on booz and whores. Gran never minced words. She said I always had it hard and couldn't do much school wise, since I couldn't pay proper attention due to my curse. Which of course, Gran always called a gift. You see I am telepathic…I can hear people's thoughts and it was so hard getting through school listening to every other thought in my class. So, yeah Gran said the money will help me get by cause Jason makes more money. So he get's to keep our parents house which was left to both of us, I get grans house plus we split the $80 000 from grandpa's work pension. One more thing that Gran made me promise, she said to use that money to fix up the house to be more modern for me and use the rest to help keep the bills paid.

"Sookie., you ok hun?" Amelia asked

"Oh yeah sorry, I was just thinking about Gran." I whispered "She'd hate this no matter what she thought of his ways."

We drove quietly though town not saying much for a while after that.

"So I hate to bring this up now Sook, but did you give anymore thought to that job at Fangtasia? Pam thought you'd be great and it's $5.00 more per hour plus way better tips and you can't complain about the health benefits!" She was definitely trying to up sell this job, she has a crush on Pam, who happens to be part owner and a Vampire, a real frigging vampire! She figures she'll have a much better excuse to see Pam, if I happen to be working. Which I find funny cause she also has a boyfriend, but since their not too serious yet he doesn't care as long as she doesn't see other guys.

"You know I think I will take it, I mean Pam seems real nice and all their wait staff are human (well not the bartenders but all the waitresses are) and since they have been there 3 years and nothing has happened to anyone, I don't see the harm. That was my biggest problem, you know afraid of the unknown sort of thing."

"Oh I hear ya, I've only met Eric once he's the real boss. He's seems like a force to be reckoned with, but he doesn't deal with the human employee's, only P am does. He just spends his allotted time enthralling the vermin as Pam say's. Otherwise, he's in his office." Amelia explained.

"I really did hate leaving Merlotte's, but it got to be too difficult to deal with Sam." I complained

"Sookie, I just can't believe you can sit there and say you never knew. We all knew!"

"I just thought he was a good friend Amelia, I mean crap I worked for him for 4 years and it never came up. Not until Bill anyway." I was getting mad now, time to change the subject.

"So anyway, why don't you call Pam for me Amelia, and see if we can set up a start date."

Well Amelia was on the phone with Pam, my mind wondered back to Bill Compton. He's the first and so far only vampire to live in Bon Temps, Louisiana. He walked into the bar one night and every just stopped and stared. We had all heard he moved back to the old Compton estate which is just across the cemetery from my home. He was kind of cute, really old fashioned like. Even his hair was old fashioned and he always wore dress slacks and dress shirt or polo type shirt. He showed a real strong interest in me almost right away, but he just wasn't my type. Even Gran said he was just too dull for me, no real spark for life like me. Plus she noticed how possessive and controlling he would try to be even as my friend. Anytime Amelia would bring up going to see Pam, he would get his panties in a bunch and go on and on about not going there, it's dangerous…blah blah blah. Sam and Bill both started going nuts over me I finally just had to drop them both like hot cakes. Bill made sure to keep coming around and try being my friend, So I gave him the chance. I haven't heard from Sam since I quit.

I don't know if that's normal for a vampire to be like Bill, but Pam is never that way towards anyone. I do consider him a friend I will talk to him and sometimes we hang out but he know's I don't like him that way. I know I can trust him cause we have known each other for over 6 months and almost right away he told me stuff like how they can glamour people and make them do whatever they want. We joked about it but when I asked him to try it with me so I could see. And gosh darn it, he was shocked as hell…oops. That it didn't work on me. We don't know why but he made me promise I would never tell nobody cause it could be dangerous he said. He never told no body either so I know I can trust him.

"Gosh Sook, your doing some real day dreaming today. I'm surprised you haven't gotten us killed yet!"

"Oh what ever Amelia!"

"So I was lucky to catch Pam before she went down for the day. I think it's funny how lethargic she sounds once the sun is up. She fights it half the time, she's just not ready to go down ."

"I thought they couldn't stay up? I know Bill can't" I told her

"That's cause his house isn't and Eric both have their whole house locked down very extreme security. So they lock down before sun set and they can manage to stay up a bit later. I guess Eric can stay up later then her even cause he's older and age can make a difference."

"Wow, oh well here goes nothing. Lets go in and get Jason."

"Well Good morning to ya Sookie, how ya been? "

"Oh hey Sheriff Dearbourn, I am not bad, A little miffed about my brother. I mean you know how things are between him and Andy so I certainly hope you have some real evidence."

"I wouldn't arrest someone for such a serious crime if I never had evidence Sookie."

"Fine, whatever. Where do I bail him out?"

"Right here is fine, you got the deed to his house? I can do up the paper work now if you do and you guys can be on your way."

"yeah, here."

"Alright have a seat I'll let you know when he's ready."

I sat in the furthest chair from front desk and waited for Amelia to get back with our coffee.

"Here ya are Sook, sorry it took so long. I ran into Sam. Which that reminded me I never told ya what Pam said. She wants us to come by tonight so you can get a couple of shirts and meet Eric and I guess whatever other employees are there. "

"I thought I wouldn't have anything to do with this Eric, that'll make me nervous if he's so intimidating."

"Well he meets everybody once so he knows who you are. They have excellent memories so once is enough! He leaves the rest up to Pam and she loves ya. She says all your sweetness must be an act cause your so saucy when you wanna be."

"Ha ha…funny Amelia."

"I told her that's' one of the great things about you. Yes you are the sweetest kindest friend I could ever have but your not a fool."

"ya ya Amelia"

"Jason, thank goodness. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sook, I just wanna get out of here."

We dropped Jason off at his car and headed out to do some shopping. I tend to dress a little too southern belle like, so we figured I could pick up something to wear tonight since I have to meet Eric. Plus a couple of shorts and skirts for work. I also bought a pair of boots that were on clearance that I could wear with a skirt and a pair of sexy black heals.

Jason told me he'd fill me in on Sunday when he comes for dinner. When Gran was alive he came every Sunday plus whenever else he wanted. He'd also leave with whatever he wanted too. I won't put up with, I told him we could continue once a month and that's it, I won't have him sponging off of me.

After we found a few really nice outfits we headed out for an early dinner and hit the grocery store before we went home to get ready. Amelia got her own new little outfit to show off for Pam…she's a funny girl.

"So you nervous yet Sookie?"

"Of course, a little excited too though. It's like a whole new start after Gran died."

"I think it'll be good for ya, let's get ready. Pam said Eric won't be there till after 9 cause he has other business to take care of but she wants us to come earlier and see her. Her text says she'll die of boredom cause tonight's not a busy night and it's karaoke night! "

We both giggled a little at that. We might just have a good time yet tonight. As corny as it is both me and Amelia are decent singers anyway. I mean we wouldn't quit our day jobs or anything but we can hold our own, well at least when we're at the bar and a few sheets to the wind.

We were on our way out the door at 7:15 on the dot. Fangtasia is about a half hour drive away, but I don't mind the way I look at it is that yes it's twice as far as Merlotte's but I probably go to Shreveport at least twice a week. Between shopping and visiting Tara, so I figure if I do those things before work then I can kill two birds with one stone.

"Sookie, you look sexy girl!"

"Shut up…it's a simple black skirt and a tank for pete's sake!"

"I think it's the boots and that's not no plain tank, it's nice actually."

It's funny cause I thought the same thing, I mean in the store this was a plain black skirt that came about 3 inches above the knee and I threw a cranberry coloured tank with it but it is a little dressy. It has a bit of a sheen to it with a thick band around the waste that's sits nicely on your hips. The outfit by itself was somewhat casual, something you could wear for most occasions. You know like go out for dinner or a movie date, shopping or like tonight a night out, plus meeting my new boss. I put the boots on which have a small spike heel and they come up to a little below the knee, when I looked in the mirror I was shocked a simple pair of boots totally sexed up my outfit!

We pulled into Fangtasia at 7:50, it was pretty slow as of yet so we didn't have to line up. Pam didn't charge us the cover charge since I was officially here for employment purposes.

***These characters are owned by Charlaine Harris, we just borrow them for a little enjoyment***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so just a little filler chapter. AN explanation of sorts leading up to the events of the next chapter.**

**First Blood And Then Some**

**Pam's POV**

I knew I made the right choice when I seen the girls arrive tonight, Sookie looked smoking and I told her as much. I was going to be in my master's good graces when he see's her! She's one of those natural beauties never needs much make up, She had smooth shiny long blond hair, and a beautiful golden tanned skin, and her figure was just luscious. I guess what they call an hour glass figure, she had curves in all the right places. I had told my master that she was pleasing and sweet, but a nice welcome change from all these fangbangers we have working for us. Not that he doesn't take full advantage there with his favourites.

Sookie's never been with a vamp, nor anyone else for that matter wait till my master smells that. I am sure she would be humiliated if she knew we could smell it about her. She's as pure as the driven snow, an angel. He'll think she's a gift from the gods! I told the ladies he wouldn't be here till after 9 but in reality he'll be here any minute I can actually feel that he is only blocks away. So I have a small initiation to play on Sookie, since Amelia told me how nervous she is to meet Eric. Hey can I help it if my fun with Sookie with also nail Eric!

"Sookie, darling before the evening begins I would like you to try a couple of our shirts. We have a few different styles whatever your most comfortable in is fine."

"Sure, is there a change room I can use?"

"Nonsense come with me, you can use my masters office he won't be back till after 9 and you'll only be a few minutes."

"Are you sure he won't mind, I don't want him mad at me to start out. I mean you vamps are pretty private and territorial." Sookie asked.

"Get in there, they're on the desk there make sure you remove the tank top so you can see the proper fit with nothing under, ok?"

At this point I was just making small talk cause if the gods were with me on this night Eric was gonna walk in on Sookie topless. I silently giggled to myself. I could here him walking towards the back door now.

"Ok Sookie hurry…the night is going to be a blast!"

Eric will be a little miffed to say the least but he will be thankful, and respect my cunning nature. I best get a raise for this…presenting my master with a virgin! So what if he can't have her…


	3. Chapter 3

**First Blood And Then Some**

**Sookie's POV**

I began lifting my shirt over my head trying not to mess my hair, I still had to meet my new boss and I wanted to look my best. I already had the job but still. I had quickly gulped my drink down when Pam asked me to come back to try the shirts, so I was already feeling a slight buzz. I was no where near drunk or anything but I am pretty sure that was a double gin even though Pam would deny it. I guess you could say that I had a slight glow on is all.

I actually flung my shirt at my new bosses chair like I was about to do a strip tease, I let out a small laugh thinking what he would say if he were here.

"Uh hum…may I help you my dear one, as much as I it is quite intriguing to find a half naked beautiful flower as yourself in my office I still must ask."

"I, oh I'm sorry Pam sent me…"

"Ah…very well then."

Oh gosh…what the heck. He was at me in a split second with his hands at my shoulders and…what? Sniffing me! Oh my, I think my heart will beat right out of my chest any second, I can't breath. He's kissing my neck oh crap, pleasedon'tbitpleasedon'tbite! My stomach, feels as though there are a million butterflies floating around. Is that his tongue, oh no hand on my ass. Crapcrapcrap.

"Ah, I um…" OMG…I can't speak a coherent word to save my own ass!

Oh boy, tongue in my cleavage oh shit my shirt way over on his chair! Why am standing here with my hands glued to my sides. Someone please help me…ah Pam. Oh gee, how can this possibly be arousing me especially when I'm scared to death . Oh those beautiful blue eyes I can't drop his gaze. Look away Sookie, Look away!

"Your as pure as the driven snow…what is my Pam after now?" He murmured something, made no sense to me but hey. "What did I do for my little Pam to give me such a gift as you, I am surprised she didn't keep you for herself!"

Oh no hands almost up skirt…open your fucken mouth idiot!

"Ah…M Mr NNNorthman, I I am no gift sir, I am a waitress and a waitress only." My voice shook violently, and I could barely catch my breath. My stomach is in knots…please don't be sick Sook, come on breath. "I am sso sorry sir."

Eric's POV

Ah…interesting Pam has hired us a virgin barmaid, what was she thinking every vamp will go crazy for her. She's beautiful, sexy, alluring and shapely…I let out what is probably the loudest roar of laughter that I have in ages. She must think I am mad, touching her, calling her my gift and thundering laughter, poor thing looks like she's wishing she could just disappear.

"I do apologize, Ms Stackhouse I presume?"

Sookie's POV

He says this so casually as if he hadn't just kissed, licked, felt up his new wait staff and walks towards his desk. He picks up my shirt, eyeballs it, inhales deeply as though savouring a delectable bottle of wine. He turns back towards me bringing my shirt with him, oh god he is sniffing me again…what is with these vamps don't they know it's rude to sniff at people!

"Miss Stackhouse, I must ask you put yourself back to rights. I believe it may be inappropriate for you to become acquainted with your new employer while standing here in lingerie, we're not running a strip club I'll have you know"

Great…he's mocking me now

"Here you may want to put this back on, and you may close your mouth now. I was just joking with that last statement. By the way you are wearing my favourite color…"

"Oh that's original…"

His brows furrow I can tell he's somewhat confused by my statement " I am sorry ?" He says I know he's asking me to explain myself.

"Vampires, cranberry, red…you know the color of blood." Did I just say that!

"I am so sorry, I just…I am so embarrassed!"

"No need to be you are an attractive woman and as much as I do enjoy admiring your breasts, you may still want to put your top back on unless you have other plans for me!"

"Oh gosh, no. Please forgive me, I have no idea what is wrong with me."

I slip my shirt back over my head, and as I lift my head he is now standing directly in front. He has captured my eyes again, I feel pressure around my head. I am a feeling slightly dizzy, I am heating up. My lady parts are throbbing like crazy…oh god oh god. Then nothing…he looks confused, oh crap, did he just try to glamour me? Pam had told Amelia about some of their skills during one of their nights together.

"Mr. Northman, sir. Why would you want to glamour me?"

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me, I have done nothing wrong except somehow become a pawn in what appears to be one of your and Pam's little games!

"You misunderstand my dear…I was simply going to make it so you would not have to remember this unfortunate incident, to spare you embarrassment. This was certainly no game of mine, I do not make a habit of torturing myself with half naked virgins with blood that smells as sweet and pure as your own pumping through their veins."

"oh" very intelligent Sookie 'oh' brilliant, wait did he just say virgin? "Are you kidding me…did you just say virgin?"

"you can not hide it my dear, not from any vampire" his hand snakes out towards my face and he lifts my chin with 2 of his fingers . "3 things my dear, 1) You have the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen. 2)I can smell not only how pure you are but how aroused you are. And 3)Welcome to Fangtasia, what a treat you will be!"

Oh sweet jesus…just take me now! Thank goodness I will have little to do with this man.

"Well thank you sir, it has been a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working for you. Have a wonderful evening Mr. Northman. Good bye."

That's how I came to meet my new boss. I am sure I will never be able to look him in the face again.

I made a bee line for Pam, and she saw me coming alright.

"Pam, how could you? I can never look at him again!"

"Oh come on my darling, of course you will. You seen him, no one can keep their eyes off of him."

"oh I will, no problem! Not only did my new employer meet me for the first time standing in his office waiting for him in my bra thinking I was some pure virgin queen being delivered to him by his ever so faithful child. I think he also alluded to me that I may want to work at a strip club, made comments about my breasts and smelling my arousal…"

"Ah Sookie…" Pam, bless her dead heart tried to stop me, but I wasn't having any of it!

"I'm not done Pam, that's not all. He also kissed me, licked me, kept smelling me, felt me up, and do you wanna hear the worst part?!" I didn't wait for an answer of course. "Now I don't know cause I have never had this done to me before, but I will swear before my god that that man just mind fucked me somehow in that office. I was a quivering mess I was seconds, Pam seconds away from having an orgasm and he wasn't even touching me at that point! What the…."

"Sookie, my orgasmic little queen you left your purse on my desk." I could feel the leer on Eric's face through his voice.

"Pam…I am going to the bathroom can you get my purse for me?"

I turned and walked away my head held high. I'll get over it I know Pam likes her fun…and I just happened to take the brunt of it myself. I'll have to think long and hard about a way to get back at her. Eric on the other hand was not quite done. As he passed me on my way back from the ladies room he slipped something soft in my hand and leaned into my ear.

"Sookie, my dear. I do not wish to see you uncomfortable for the remainder of the evening, some dry panties, compliments of Fangtasia!"

I stood stock still for about 2 seconds as Eric headed out to grace the vermin with his presence. Ok the only way I am walking away from this with my pride in check is simply by joining in the game. I rushed back to the bathroom to put my new black panties on 'Fangtasia the bar with a bite' across the goes nothing, I am sure I will regret this sooner or later. Most probably sooner. I headed to the bar for another double gin, more then happy that I had managed to down the one Pam had sitting at the bar for me when I returned from Eric's office. I looked at Amelia and gestured to the front of my skirt I know Pam peaked from the corner of her eye of course…I didn't care at this point. I slid the front of my skirt up so Amelia could quickly see my fangtasia panties.

"Compliments of Fangtasia, so I may enjoy my evening in dry panties."

"huh" Was all she said, as her breath caught in her throat. Of course they were both smiling from ear to ear. Long Shadow passed me my double gin and tonic and I excused myself.

"Excuse me ladies, just a little business to take care of I'll be back shortly maybe we'll sing hey Amelia?"

"Oh Sookie, honey" Pam replied. " I am afraid you may be biting off more then you can chew at the moment."

"Well Pam maybe you should have thought about that before you threw me in front of the train! You just remember whatever the outcome, this is your doing." She just smirked at me of course.

I have no idea what I meant by that maybe I meant that if I keep playing back Eric will no longer be having fun and then Pam will pay the piper, not me. Eric was actually allowing a fangbanger to grace his presence at his table. Not that she was sitting but he hadn't shooed her away like the stories Pam likes to tell. I took one last look over my shoulder to see Amelia and Pam eyeing me intently, smiles galore and of course Pam and her extra sensitive vamp hearing was certainly listening as well.

As I approached the table, I could see that Eric was a little surprised to see me. He had a curious look in his eyes, and just as he went to dismiss the fangbanger with a flick of my wrist I did it for him.

"Go" I said remembering how silly I think it sounds whenever Pam refers to Eric as Master. "The Master is busy at the moment" She turned and walked away and Eric just looked at me with his mouth hanging open. Ok 1 point for Sookie. At least I was getting there.

"I'm sorry that wasn't your meal for the evening was it?" I knew it wasn't, you didn't have to know Eric to know that he wouldn't touch that but that was point number 2 for Sookie."Still catching flies I see, close your mouth Eric it's not very attractive to sit there looking like you intend to take a big old girkin in your mouth!" Snap…point 3!

I could see Pam on the verge of catching flies herself. She couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth, Well wait till she hears the closing act…if it were possible she'd piss her pants! As I slipped in the booth next to Eric, I just sat quietly for a moment. Savouring my drink watching him watch me. I had slipped my damp panties I had been wearing in his office when he mind fucked me or whatever he did, out of my purse. I picked up my gin still half full and gulped it down. I turned to Eric and placed my panties in his hand and squeezed tight and leaned into his ear and whispered.

"Thanks for the dry panties Fangtasia, don't forget to savour the bouquet every chance you get. It's such a shame you'll never get to sample a gift so precious as a 25 year old virgin as pure as the day I entered this world! As pure as the driven snow"

I had leaned in a little too close and accidently swiped my lips gently across his ear. I rubbed my breasts along his arm for good measure. As I slid from the booth leaving Eric in a state of what I can only guess at being shock, I glanced down and he was sporting the largest freaken hard on I've ever seen. I swallowed hard as I headed for the bar.

"What did you say, you must tell me. I have never seen my master with that look on his face ever, you might very well be in some serious trouble my little virgin queen!"

"Pam, stop calling me that. Although I did remind your master of the same thing." I said this as I winked at her.

"I can't believe you dismissed his fangbanger.' Amelia laughed

"Tell me Sookie please, please!" Pam begged

"Oh alright, I simply said Thanks for the dry panties Fangtasia, don't forget to savour the bouquet every chance you get. It's such a shame you'll never get to sample a gift so precious as a 25 year old virgin as pure as the day I entered this world! As pure as the driven snow and I pressed my old panties into his hand" There was an audible gasp from both Pam and Amelia.

"Your in so much trouble Sookie, there is nothing I can do to help you now!" Even though she was laughing I suddenly realized just how deep I may have dug my own hole. He's a vampire for pete's sake Sookie!

***Again these characters are owned by Charlaine Harris, and are only ours to borrow at times***


	4. Chapter 4

**Please don't kill me!!! Not all chapters can carry the same humour, but rest easy I intend to carry it through the story. That is one of my fav parts about Sookie and Eric, they get each other!**

**First Blood And Then Some**

**Eric POV**

I am almost certain I can safely slip out of Fangtasia briefly without being noticed by the ladies. I am so fucken hard right now and I can't help but take in her sweet scent every so often. For now I have slipped her panties in a locked drawer in my office.

She's unbelievable, my own minions would never consider stepping over me to dismiss my company, fangbanger or not. Much less a human who hardly knows me, but is sure to know the ruthless aggression of our kind. I believe I may have met my match…but in a human? Makes not a lick of sense.

I am like a caged angry, hungry animal being released into the public, I can not be held responsible for what condition I may leave my meal in tonight…that's all on Sookies's shoulders! I hope Pam has some idea of what she has unleashed upon our bar. It's unbelievable how much we get each other, although she is lucky that I certainly enjoy a good laugh.

I leave through the back entrance in search of a human good enough for a fuck and a feed. I will not touch one within my bar this evening, there's no way in hell I will let either of those women think they have won.

Sookie, Sookie she has no idea what she has done, or what will one day be coming her way. She will be mine, this I am absolutely certain of. I am truly amazed by her brazen attempt to put one over on me, she certainly held her ground. She is lucky Pam holds her in such high esteem, or that little display at my table would have lost her that purity she spoke so freely of when offering her panties to me…aaahhhh!

Of course, there is something I will have to look into at a later date…Sookie can not be glamoured. It's unheard of and definitely not something that anyone should know. I will have to speak to her about this, but first and foremost I believe I have spotted someone who will do for now.

She actually reminds me a little of Sookie. Not even near her in purity, nor beauty and I am sure her breasts will not compare. She is blond though with a voluptuous frame, I'll take her from behind and to me she'll be Sookie.

I am glad I went back and grabbed her panties. I let out a loud hissing growl knowing I'll have her purest scent in my nostrils when I take this distasteful blood bag.

I know I've had her once before, she was nothing to remember but familiar at least. It's not always in a vampires best interest to take up with the unknown, especially with FOTS around.

I take her to a room I keep in the back of a warehouse down the street.

"On your knees" I command the moment we enter the room, I have no time to waste.

My pants are undone and around my ankles, I shove them aside. She begins to lick and suck at my length while massaging my testicles. I already know this won't take long I was too far gone before I even left the bar.

I have her panties in my fist, bring them to my nose and her scent is intoxicating. I let out a groan, and twist my fingers through her hair keeping a firm grip on her while I thrust my pelvis forward. That was all it took I spilled in her mouth and she sucked and licked and swallowed till I pulled her up by her hair and flipped her over the table.

"Oh please please take me!" she whimpers at me

"Do not speak, you are not here for conversation." I say as I rip down her bottoms and slide in one finger she feels ready enough, not that it would have mattered.

I drive into her with a fierce vengeance, she cries out in pain yet sweet satisfaction as she knows the honour of who she is with. I slide in and out in an angry rage, yanking her hips back against me with each hard thrust. My member is swelling and throbbing this will be quickest orgasm I have ever had. I bring the panties to me nose one last time before dropping them on floor to grab her hair and rip her back…I bite into her neck and drink through my release.

Ah sweet release, of course it's somewhat soured being that this woman was not my first choice. No matter the end result was satisfying enough for now.

Of course I glamoured the girl, she can keep her memory's of me but she must not remember this location. Not many know about this warehouse and I intend to keep it that way.

I am back in my office thirty minutes later, good thing I was only down the street.

"Nice to see you, I have missed you master!" Pam's coy way of telling me she knows I was gone and probably what I was up to.

"Yes…nice to be back Pam. Are your friends still hanging around?"

"Oh yes, Amelia will be spending the night in town. I wondered if in an hour or so you could run Sookie home, she's not in a condition to drive." Interesting…hmm.

" I am not confident that she will be comfortable with that Pam."

"It's not like she'll have a choice Eric, she knows she drank too much and admits to not being much of a drinker." Pam's good, very good I must say. A little alone time so soon with Sookie, she's just intoxicated enough to feel completely at ease with me yet not so drunk that she can't make sensible conversation.

I keep my distance and just watch the girls enjoying their night. I can't stand this Karaoke night, but tonight I enjoyed watching first Sookie and Amelia making fools of themselves. They were singing some song about how they kissed a girl, and I guess they liked it. All in good natured fun. Then they conned Pam into going up, now that was entertaining it almost made up for my discomfort in my office earlier…almost.

"Eric, Sookie is ready to go. I have told her you will take her, she seems ok with it maybe a little nervous. That's nothing new for you though, plus you have had your meal already. So I am confident all will go well." She is very cocky right now…I will have to remind her of my position over her later.

"So, I understand you are in a need of a ride Sookie. I am not in the habit of chauffeuring my customers around, but I will make an exception as you are now an employee." Just keeping up with my crass character.

"Oh well…I well if you have a problem with it or if your too busy I can try calling my brother. Not that he's available very often unless I want him picking me up with some whore attached to hi…well you know what I mean, he's um very busy." She finished the sentence quite quietly. Guess she realized what she was about to say. She is quite the interesting character!

The ride to Bon Temps was not all boring. Sookie made a few observations, like mentioning that Pam and I seem quite close and appear to enjoy each other. "I mean the two of you seem to have fun at least anyway"

"Yes, life would be quite boring without a little fun, don't you agree Sookie?"

"I guess Eric, is that why you don't mind…well whatever it 's not my business."

As we were pulling into her driveway I was about to tell her to feel free to ask what she wanted when I saw none other then Bill Compton sitting on her porch looking aggravated. She seemed to notice him at the same time and all though the movement was small, she flinched. Well that certainly moves her up another notch in my book.

"Oh crap Eric! Bill's gonna be pissed." She said. What the fuck is this…I certainly never picked up his scent off of her, why would she be nervous?

I was about to ask her when she leaned into me whispering in my ear (so she seems to understand our keen ability to hear from a distance) "Eric, please don't mention me working for you yet. I just don't want to deal with it tonight, and I really hate to ask but could you stay until I get him to leave."

She seemed more annoyed then afraid, but I could sense a little fear. I did not like this.

"Of course." Was the only response I could manage. I don't know why but I was fuming.

"Thank you" She whispered as she squeezed my arm.

Whoa…the sensation that created definitely floored me. I suddenly had this strong urge to protect her, from anything and everything!

I was driving my Escalade tonight as my vet was getting its tune up so I don't think Bill was aware of just who was bringing Sookie home. After midnight I might add.

Oh Bill was seething if I was not his superior I think he would have flew down her steps and attempted to engage me. Instead he stood still and waited at her door. I used my vampire speed to get around the SUV I wanted to be at Sookie's side the whole way.

She slightly stumbled climbing out, I steadied her by the elbow and offered mine to approach her house. She put her arm through mine and I felt it again. Yes, Sookie Stackhouse was definitely something else!

Bill was all but livid seeing our contact, I knew he was thinking murderous thoughts

"Bill, interesting to see you here at such a late hour."

"Eric" He spat "I was concerned Sookie does not normally keep such late hours"

"Well as you can see she is in capable hands, you may leave now" He was being dismissed and it was killing him.

"I would like a word with Sookie, I can take it from here you must have much to tend to."

Sookie looked as though she were going to say something, I could tell she was uneasy with the situation. So I spoke up quickly.

"Bill, I am going to pretend this one time that you just did not hear me. You are to leave now, not another word. Who tends to Sookie is not your concern."

I was surprised when Sookie finally spoke up "Eric, would you like to come in it's quite early for you I guess."

"Certainly, I have some time." I replied casually

"Sookie, I don't think your gran would be pleased with the company you are keeping. Please remember your gift." Bill was all but pleading with her now, and I definitely caught the somewhat hidden message he was trying to send. Not that I understood.

"Bill Compton, do not pretend to care what my gran thought. She had no issue with any vampire. I'll have you know that on her death bed she asked that I not settle for someone like you, and she was not at all referring to your undead status."

I wanted to let her finish saying what she needed to, it would due no good for me to try and speak for her so soon. She certainly didn't mince words.

"I am trying to stay your friend Bill but you are making it very difficult. I shouldn't have to explain you waiting on my doorstep at such a late hour to any gentlemen I may bring home with me." She gestured to me while speaking "Now go home please, and stop watching my house it gives me the creeps."

"Come in Eric" She gave me an apologetic look, as though she had something to be sorry about.

I turned to Bill with menacing eyes, insuring he understood me as I spoke " You'll do well to heed my warning Bill, This is no request. Stay away until I say otherwise and please do remember that I will not soon forget your disobedience."

Sookie looked at me with cautious eyes as we entered her home. It's an old farm house but I can tell that recently there has been some work done. The kitchen still has a rickety old table set with mismatched chairs and the cabinets are partially sanded down, in the midst of being redone.

"Would you like a blood Eric, I only have O-negative though."

I am not a true blood fan and I have already fed, but I also know that this will keep me in her home longer so I accept. She heats it in the microwave, which looks new while getting herself a glass of water. The microwave beeps and she removes my blood giving it a shake before handing it me.

"Let's sit in the living room it's more comfortable there. Don't mind the mess we're just painting, trying to freshen up the place."

This room is a little more modern looking, with the new paint and most of the furniture appears to be new as well. She walks over to the fireplace, throws in a log and starts a fire. How cozy. I can tell by the look on her face that she is curious about something, she sits down next to me inhales deeply and then turns to me.

"Can I ask you something Eric?"

"Sure, anything you want my dear"

She gives me a very small shy smile. "um…I wasn't exactly aware before I just assumed that you were a local business owner…you mentioned something to Bill about being disobedient…"

"Yes…"

"Ok so I guess you are that 'ERIC', um like deputy or sheriff of this area, right?"

"Right, I am Sheriff of area 5 which is where we live. I have control over what happens in my area and other vampires like Bill must do as I say if they wish to stay in my area. So you know a little about our politics since you knew about my position?"

"Oh not really, to be honest Bill only mentioned that part and that I should never want to meet you. He said you were the only vampire in this area he could not protect me from."

"Protect you! Surely you can see I mean you no harm. Why would Bill feel the need to protect you from me? I am very fair in my dealings and most people actually enjoy working for me." This of course leaves me quite curious, it's just one big surprise after another with this one.

"I don't know Eric, I feel fine with you. Although I am sorry, I am no vampire and therefore you hold no claim over me but I feel I may have disrespected you in you own establishment. Please believe me it was all in fun. I find you rather pleasant, entertaining really."

"Fun indeed, I do not feel disrespected. It's a nice change having someone rise to the occasion against me. Of course I will not stand for it from my own kind but you may make a gift of your panties any time."

At that she blushed a deep crimson and leaned back against the couch. I removed my jacket and Sookie got up to place it on the back of a chair. She told me she'd right back, and returned in 2pc cotton pajama set and her hair tied back.

Before she took her seat again she went on to tell me that she knows I must be curious about Bill, but she'd rather not get into it tonight. She promised to tell me another time. Then she climbed back onto the couch on the cushion next to me with her legs crossed facing me.

"So…are you really 1000 years old? Pam is your child right, like you made her a vampire? Was she mad at you for doing that to her?…Oh and is it normal to have sex with your own child, I mean I know its not child as in the same sense as a human having a child but still?"

"Aren't you full of questions. I am a little surprised that Bill would feel free to tell you so much about me."

"Oh no, he didn't tell me all of that. Pam said she is your child, Bill did tell me your age when he mentioned your power."

"And the sex…who mentioned that?"

"Oh I, um sorry I guess that was rude but I think that Pam and Amelia were joking around one night and it came up. Obviously I didn't know who you were at the time."

I decided to answer some of her questions. Quite content that she is curious about me. So I told her yes I am over 1000 years old, I was a viking when I was turned. Yes Pam is my child and she would have to ask her if she was ever mad at me, but I didn't think so. As far as the sex goes I told her that was very brief and hundreds of years ago.

"So Pam and Amelia were joking about sex with me, I can't say that pleases me I am a confident lover." I let out a laugh as I responded.

"Oh maybe that was the wrong wording to use…I am sure you would be pleased with their conversation not that I will repeat it." She giggled to herself.

We sat like that for another hour, she told me how her gran had just passed a couple months ago and had willed her this house. She hates changing very much about it cause she misses her gran and feels like she is a part of all the things she is changing. The only reason she is doing any of it is because her gran made her promise before she died. She went quiet now for a few moments.

"I should be heading back to Shreveport now, I will see tomorrow night." I stood and started for the door.

"oh ok, well thank you for everything."

I gave her a nod and walked out to my car. That was certainly a strange situation for me, I am not one to share much about myself or even care to listen to another's life stories. At least not that of a human. I feel a little put out now, unsure why I even let her get to me.

She intrigues me though, she is sexy, beautiful, innocent, vivacious, and quite funny really. We seem to share a zest for life and enjoyment in laughter. I dare say that the next little while should be very interesting! For the first time in a long time I am truly looking forward to tomorrow night…to see my Sookie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone…thanks for all the great reviews I greatly appreciate them!**

**I would especially like to dedicate this chapter to Stephie8869~now lets get those boys fed…lol. **

**Thank you as well to smfogleman…I had toyed with the idea of the panties being a little game for them. It wasn't until your review that I realized how fun it could be!**

**First Blood And Then Some**

**Sookie POV**

I could feel myself slowly waking up…then I suddenly bolted upright! OH. MY. GOD. Did I seriously give my panties, my wet panties to Eric, my NEW VAMPIRE boss! My breathing picked up and I thought I might actually hyperventilate.

Calm down Sookie breath, that's it you can do it, I groaned internally. God I have to see him tonight, maybe, just maybe if I am lucky he will not be there. It's not like he lives there right?

"aahhh" please, please, please let this be his night off. I spent the next few hours making breakfast, lying out in the sun for a bit then I grabbed shower. I think it is safe to say that HE probably crossed my mind about once every 5 minutes, or at least some wicked visual of the previous nights events.

A sudden spurt of laughter shot from my mouth, I couldn't help but see the irony in the whole situation. I had left one job to get away from the insane mess of having an employer that was a little too into me, in order to find employment that would not include an employer which would want me in so many ways. And what do I do! Flirt, practically lick his ear caress his arm with my breasts, and gift him with my panties. "Oh god" I must not forget rubbing in my "purity" where had that come from! Yes, I have traded one mess for another. Only problem is I think I like it.

It is after 7:00 and I am half way to Fangtasia when I finally decide that enough is enough, I am just going to be myself and not let last night affect anything. Obviously we both have a sense of humour and he seemed fine when he left last night.

Pulling into the back parking lot I feel a slight tightening in the pit of my stomach, I notice of course that Eric is already here. "Crap" I mutter to myself while entering through the back door.

**Eric POV**

I could smell her alluring scent the moment she entered through the back door, so I glided to my office door and entered the hallway fully intending to run into…somehow I can not help myself I need to see her!

I am still astonished at the effect this woman seems to have on me, after leaving her last night I had intended to go home but found I had no choice but to find another release. I am sure if she knew what she was driving me to do what attraction she has for me would not hold her interest.

I am over 1000 years old and rarely need to feed to survive so it is disconcerting for me to feel such an impulse all due to her! She stops in her tracks as I enter the hall, but quickly catches herself and continues forward.

"Oh hey Eric, on your way out for the night?" She says casually walking past me, she sounds almost hopeful that I am leaving. Not likely, she can hope all she wants but I will not be going anywhere.

"I just got here actually, I will be here for the evening." I say brushing past her, mmm she does smell delightful. "Pam will show you around make sure you are aware of where everything is, ok?"

"Sure Eric, um…I didn't have a chance to pick out any shirts last night. What should I wear?"

"What you have on is more then fine." I smiled at her noticing her tight little black skirt that flares out slightly a few inches above her knees, showing off her sexy, toned, sun kissed legs. She matched it with dark charcoal shirt that hugged her just right accentuating those beautiful breasts. She also wore black boots. She was mouth watering!

"What about the Fangtasia shirts, I was trying them on in your office because Pam said we…" She seemed to catch on to the look on my face, I am usually much better at guarding my expressions I will have to work on that with her. It didn't take me long to realize what and how Pam had set up that little show in my office. Sookie was speaking again, well more mumbling to herself.

"I am gonna kill that friggin Pam, I'll see ya later Eric." Her voice more audible near the end of her sentence. "Yes, I hope your first evening goes well Sookie." I couldn't help my next comment "Let's try to keep our panties on tonight ok? I can't imagine other younger vampires being able to have as much self control as myself." I leaned over whispering this last part in her ear, she gasped loudly then turned her back on me. Her arousal was quite noticeable.

I will play with her a little tonight, but I will refrain from crossing any lines for now…hopefully.

**Sookie POV**

The evening has gone quite well, it is after 1:00am and we will soon be closing up. I am completely shocked, I have worked half the hours as I would have at Merlotte's in one evening and yet have already earned more then double the tips! Amelia was right, this was a good decision.

Eric has for the most part made my evening comfortable if not enjoyable in part. He has the best sense of humour always something to say. There were a few moments off and on when I had to step back and take a breather.

At one point I told him he was at least good for a laugh, really just trying to shut him up and he comes back with "So your using me already, next thing I know you'll be using me for other things." Needless to say that shut me up!

He had me sit with him on my break, I guess a little bonding time with the new employee I found myself getting very comfortable with him and I told him I thought his thrown was a little over the top. It really stands out more then need be as he makes a rather big impression all on his own.

Of course it's like he is always ready waiting for you to say the wrong thing so he can twist it around or make it something sexual. So he responds with "Big can be a good thing, don't you think Sookie?" I felt my breath hitch and I was probably a dark shade of crimson and I mean he's just relentless!

"Oh my god, I have to get back to work Eric. I wouldn't want to get any trouble." I chose this time to lean into his ear and whisper " My new boss can be a real 'little prick', you know how it is." I cocked an eyebrow at him as I backed away.

Now, although I did get a reaction out of him it wasn't quite what I expected. He stood up did his absolutely amazing eye fuck trick again. I swear I stood there with my juices all but running down my thighs, I was almost panting and my stomach was in tight knots!

He walked past me turned back and pressed his chest to my back and inhaled deeply. A whispered "Holy Shit" escaped my mouth in a ragged breath. My body involuntarily shook slightly.

"Sookie, Sookie your not trying to get me to supply you with a regular supply of under garments…do I not pay you enough?"

The second the words leave his mouth he has disappeared leaving no chance for a response. What do you say to that anyway. 'Yes Eric, please keep a change of panties available to me at all times as I find myself wet as hell around you constantly' More like frustrated as hell!

I can feel my pride setting in again the same pride that had me placing my wet panties in Eric's hands. Ironic right? That action itself should leave me feeling a sense of embarrassment and yet it left me feeling empowered. That certainly stopped him in his tracks, maybe he needs another reminder. He is not the only one with a little power!

**Eric POV**

I walked away using my vampire speed not allowing Sookie any response time. I sit in my chair behind my desk my cock is rock hard. I am amazed my pants are able to contain my size. I am now wondering how I will get through our nights together, no woman has ever had this effect on me, not ever!

I am convinced that maybe if I have her just once I could move on from this. I tell myself to be professional, stay away from her and the second she is close to me the shit falls out of my mouth. NO! That's it I am better then this, stronger then this. I am in control, this will happen no more. I will treat her as any other employee just as she is.

Ok…decision made. There will be no more games played with her. She is too capable of rising to the occasion, which I love but can not seem to maintain the control. So it must stop.

The night is coming to a close, everyone is closing up shop and heading home for the evening. Just as I think it may be safe to leave my office there is a light knock on my door. I know immediately who it is. "Enter" I say.

"Hey, Eric. Just thought I would say bye, I am heading out now."

In trying to keep my new found professionalism going I ask how her first night went, does she think everything will work out for her here?

"Oh definitely Eric, I really like it actually."

"It's good to hear. Enjoy the rest of your night Sookie, I must go ensure all is locked up for the night.' I told her as I headed out front.

"Yes well, have a good night Eric."

**Sookie POV**

I had to wonder as Eric left his office what had happened, suddenly he was completely serious. Never made one inappropriate comment…it kind of bothered me, I was just beginning to enjoy myself.

What kind of game is he playing here? Well two can play his game. Amelia had told me when she came in today that Pam didn't say a whole lot about it, but that my little gift to Eric had gotten quite the reaction out of him.

I made my decision right there, he knew exactly what he was doing when he pressed his erection up against my backside. He even sniffed at me again for good measure. I hate that he drives me insane. I have never came so intensely at someone's hand as I had just looking in Eric's eyes! I don't think I would survive actual physical sexual contact with that man…he is walking SEX!

It took all of about two seconds I slipped my panties off and laid them across the seat of his chair. I quickly scrawled a note on the pad on his desk.

_Little prick,_

_Just a little something to get you through the night/day_

_And yes BIG can be a good thing_

_Too bad you don't know how to play nice_

_See you tomorrow night_

_Sook_

I ran out the back door like my life depended on it, and sped all the way home. I was so relieved to see that there was no sign of Bill waiting at my house. I could not have handled that tonight.

I decided to grab a nice cool shower, I needed it after tonight's events. For someone who has never even had sex before I was certainly craving it something fierce! As I was towelling off I heard my doorbell ringing. Crap…spoke too soon freaken Bill!

Without even thinking I ran out in nothing but a towel, and my hair dripping down my back.

My only concern was not wanting Amelia to be woken up. Her room is on the top floor so hopefully she didn't hear it.

I yanked the door open yelling "for pete's sake Bi….shit Eric! What are you doing here? Oh crap I

may not have ever had sex before but that does not mean that I don't recognize the look of sheer lust in a man's eyes. He was hungry and I was in way over my head!

He was in front of me with one long stride "You left something behind" He stated while holding out my panties to me.

"I, I…" Of course, blank a complete void. I really didn't have much time to consider anything because suddenly Eric had shut the door with his boot and had me up against the wall. My legs

instinctively wrapped around his waist as his lips crashed into mine, it was hard and forceful and full of passion.

His tongue licked at my lips seeking entry to my mouth. I allowed it and ran my tongue along his newly descended fangs. A small moan escaped his lips, as my fingers found their way through his gorgeous blond head of hair. My heart was pounding against my chest.

Our lips were devouring each other, we were like two savages pumping and grinding off of one another. I was already dripping wet for him and with each thrust of my hips I could feel how how hard Eric was for me.

I pulled away needing to breath, he kissed his way down my neck to the hollow of my collarbone kissing and licking. Suddenly my towel was ripped away and his lips were sucking and nibbling at my breasts. Paying each nipple such special attention. "Oh god, Eric!"

As I called out his name he raised his head and I pulled my head forward opening my eyes to meet his. They were definitely hungry as our lips crashed again I felt his hand trace down my side and against my thigh and finally rubbing against my folds.

As he slid one finger into me I heard him hoarsely whisper "fuck your so wet Sookie" I let out a loud gasp as our eyes met again. It was so intense I thought I would orgasm right then and there. I felt a second finger enter me as he rubbed at my pulsing nub with another.

A breathy moan escaped my lips as his fingers slid ever so slowly in and out of my wetness. The more my body would thrust and grind against his fingers the quicker his fingers picked up the pace. Heat was coursing through my body as his moaned into my ear "Come for me Sookie"

"Aaahhh….sweet mother of god…yes Eric, yes. Oh god!" My body was practically convulsing at his touch. I released all over his hand and down my thigh, it was so hot. He continued to slowly slide his fingers in and out through my release then he brought his slick fingers to his mouth and licked them dry. "I want to taste you Sookie' He breathed

I wasn't seeing or hearing anything at the moment the whole world was just gone! My body finally let out one last quiver before I could finally focus as I noticed Eric was speaking to me.

"Sookie, my dear. I love your mouth, those luscious lips. You have an amazing body, I will worship it. I have to have you please!"

I was brought out of my blissful trance and slammed back into reality by a loud gasp followed by an "OH MY GOD…I am sorry Sookie I swear I never saw anything" Amelia babbled as she turned back towards the stairs.

To be continued…..

~ I do not own these characters, they are owned by charlaine Harris~


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys…just a short fun chapter! I wanted to stick to the one "event" for this one. Hope you all enjoy!**

**First Blood And Then Some**

**Sookie POV**

For a brief moment it seemed as though time slowed to a crawl. Here I am completely naked with my leg's wrapped around Eric's (it hasn't escaped my mind that he is also my new boss!) waist. While he stands here holding me against a wall and I might add that he is not missing one piece of his clothing!

As Amelia appears to be all but crawling away towards the stairs, she is still mumbling. She didn't see anything, yeah ok! I would think it a little difficult to miss what happens to be going on here. I have yet to be able to remove my eyes from Eric's intense gaze. In reality it has been mere seconds and Amelia is already up the stars. I can not even give her a second thought at the moment.

"My room" I breathe. Eric steps away from the wall, gripping my bare bottom to hold me up, as he walks towards my room which I whisper is just down the hall on the left. His lips find mine again and the passion is so strong that my body feels like a live wire, electrical currents shooting through me with each touch of his fingers. Our bodies feel as though they are vibrating against one another.

As he tries to set me down at the edge of my bed my body fights him briefly, my legs are refusing to separate from him. I can feel of course that he is winning as my legs are peeled away from his waist. He places first one then the other of my feet on the edge of the bed, I dig my heels in knowing what is coming. "Don't move" he commands. I am now on complete display for him, I groan internally. I am definitely out of my element here.

I can not find my voice at the moment so I just nod, while I watch him kick off his boots and pull his shirt up over his head. He is so beautiful, my eyes roam across his strong arms and shoulders. Back down his chiselled, muscular sexy chest…god he is perfect, absolute perfection!

He drops to his knees at the foot of my bed, places his large hands on my thighs and gently squeezes. His fingers begin to trace their way down my legs, past my knees to my ankles. He lifts one leg over his shoulder and turns to place his lips at my foot. Until this moment his eyes had been trained on me never leaving my own. He gently kisses and nibbles his way up my leg, suddenly his long cool tongue is making it's way up my thigh towards my slick folds.

Nervous excitement fills my stomach, like a million butterflies fluttering within. His tongue ghosts across my folds as he pauses to lightly nip at my throbbing mound. I feel the loss of his tongue as he pulls away, but it is not for long as he works his way back down the other leg. I clutch at my sheets, as his mouth reaches my foot and he begins to suck and lick at each of my toes. My god! No one has ever touched me this way, my body twitches and jerks at his every touch.

He sets my feet back at the edge of the bed, bent at the knees. His beautiful ocean blue eyes are back on me, gazing intently. His long smooth fingers find their way back to my centre, he inserts one then a second immediately follows instantly plunging deep within my wetness. His tongue slowly licking at my mound causing a slow tremble to find it's way through me. I am losing it and my body is coming undone!

I find myself reaching for him, twining my fingers through his hair and trying to pull him to me. As I nervously bite at my lower lip. He will not have it, he is not done with me yet. His tongue enters my body licking and nipping at an insane speed keeping rhythm with my pelvic thrusts. His tongue starts darting in and out as though he is fucking me with it. I have never been shown such pure heavenly pleasure, time seems to stand still for the two of us.

Not more then two words have been said since we entered my room, we just embrace the comfortable silence as he becomes familiar with my body. It is as though we have always known one another.

As his fingers enter me again there is a tighter sensation I can only guess that he has inserted more then he had before, but the pleasure is still building. He begins to pick up the pace he is also driving hard, hitting just the right spot because I can feel a strong, warming and pulsating feeling beginning.

The look in his eyes tells me he knows what is coming. "Du er så våt för jag, älska. Komma för jag sookie!" (You are so wet for me, love. Come for me Sookie!) He speaks to me in his own language, one I do not understand but it turns me on so much more.

I feel myself pulsating, "oh Jesus Eric! Yes! Yes! Oh god! Aahhh!" My fingers are clutching and pulling at his hair and my walls are closing in around his gloriously magical fingers. My fluids are dripping out of me down his fingers and his tongue starts lapping at my folds and his fingers as there are slowly gliding in and out letting me ride out the wave of the complete and pure pleasure that he has introduced my body to.

He finally begins to climb the length of my body as I attempt to pull myself back towards the top of my bed. His lips and fingers are caressing my body working their way up until his lips wrap themselves around my left nipple. He licks and sucks and nibbles while his other hand massages my other breast pulling and pinching at my nipple.

His lips find mine again and I can taste myself on him. For the first time I run my hands down his shoulders and arms. I find my way back up to his chest groping and pinching at his nipples. As my hands find their around his torso in an attempt to pull him into me, they travel down his back and find the waist of his jeans. I slide my hands under his pants to squeeze at his firm ass. OH MY! HE IS GOING COMMANDO!

While I squeeze at his tight ass he groans into my ear as he licks and nibbles his way back down my neck. My hand wanders around to the front of his pants and I rub my flat palm firmly against his hard member. "Uh aahh, oh Sookie" he grunts and whispers against my breast.

I find myself groping, squeezing and pressing against his hardness. My fingers find his button and zipper and I release his long hard length from its captivity. I gasp loudly as I take it into my hands, he is massive! I have never been with a man before but in high school there had been a little light petting and I have never seen or felt anything this SIZE!

My lower lip quivers at the thought of this ever entering me. I push this thought away and wrap my fingers around his long hard length. I slide my hand up and down his length lightly at first. "oh Sookie…yes, yes my love" Eric murmurs in my ear and begins to nip at my nipples again.

My hand tightens around his shaft and begins to speed up the rhythm, pumping up and down while my thumb rubs across his tip wiping up what fluid has escaped. There is a rumbling coming from his chest as he lightly growls.

I apply pressure to the base of his cock and rotate my hands gently up and down over his tip. With my other hand I reach down and cup his balls giving a little squeeze. If it is at all possible as his length begins to pulse a little , it seems to expand in size again!

Bzzzz bzzzz bzzzz bzzzz

While gently squeezing his balls my fingers accidently rub against the skin between his balls and his ass. It must be a pleasure spot for him because his pelvis jumps forward and grinds into my hand leaving him moaning my name over and over. I apply a little pressure to the same spot while pumping his length.

Bzzzz bzzzz bzzzz bzzzz

This puts him over the edge, he begins to suck and nip at my breasts hungrily while calling out my name. His member is throbbing and pulsing and I know he is about to release. I have no idea where it came from because I have never done it before but I have the sudden urge to quickly shoot down and wrap my lips around his cock and let him release into my mouth.

He is barely half way in my mouth as I give one quick suck and he spills down my throat. My actions caught him off guard, his body jerks and thrusts a few more times as reaches the full potential of his climax. I can tell I have shocked him as he yells out my name and something else I do not understand in his own language.

"Min skön Sookie du har förhäxat jag. My beautiful Sookie you have bewitched me" This time he finally repeats what he said in english as he pulls me up his chest for the deepest, sexiest kiss anyone has ever placed on my lips!

My only thought is WOW! My god! "Is it always like that?" I ask him as I have never experienced nor seen anyone experience such intense orgasms.

"No Sookie, I have never felt anything like that, there is something about you for me. I have known it since the first time I met you!"

"Oh" I know, I know there was probably a much more intelligent comment to be made but my mind has been blown…I can not even think.

Bzzzz bzzzz bzzzz…I am sorry Sookie my phone has been going off for a while, I must check it. He apologizes while sliding his sexy ass out of my bed and pulls his phone out of his jeans pocket. He slips on his pants and leaves my room to make a phone call.

I cuddle up under my blankets exhausted as it is now after 4:00 in the morning. I am fighting sleep waiting for Eric to return. He slips in a few moments later and lies down next to me snuggling into my back. He whispers into my ear that he is sorry he has to leave.

"I am sorry Sookie, dear. I must leave, dawn will soon be approaching and I have some urgent business to take care of. Will you forgive me for running off? I would really like to stay and continue what we have started, but as I said I must leave."

He gently turns me towards him to kiss me goodnight. I kiss him back wrap my arms around his neck pulling him close to me, I look him in the eye and tell him "It's ok Eric, I get it. It's ok, have a good night and I will see you later."

"Good night, lover" he breathes into my ear. God his voice is pure sex when he whispers so low!

"Night" I said as I kissed his neck and he pulled me into another of his mind altering kisses.

**A/N - As I stuck to the one "event" as I am calling it, I hope that everyone gets through it ok and doesn't find that maybe it dragged on too long!!**

**Jacquie**

**~ I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris ~**


	7. Chapter 7

_First Blood And Then Some_

_**Sookie POV**_

_So it was another late morning for me, seems I am keeping the hours of the dead already. The sweet smell of bacon, sausage and coffee are drifting into my room. Oh boy that can only mean one thing, Amelia is waiting for me! She will be so full of questions._

_I feel wonderful, the problem being that I want more. So much more, god I can still feel those long strong fingers pleasuring me. I lay in bed for a few more minutes and I just know I have my crazy Sookie smile plastered across my face. _

_A knock at my bedroom door brings me. Amelia pushes my door open just enough to slide her arm through waving a cup of coffee through the air. "Ok, ok. I'm coming Amelia. Give me a minute."_

"_K, hurry though before your food and coffee get cold." I could hear the excitement in her voice and just knew she was gonna pounce on me._

_I threw my housecoat on and sauntered out to the kitchen . She placed a plate of bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast plus a glass of orange in front of me. We were half way through our food when she finally spoke. "Come on Sookie, spill!"_

"_There's not much to spill Amelia" I said innocently _

"_Don't give me that crap" she was trying to hold back her laughter "What do you think I suddenly went blind. I know what I seen last night Sookie, now spill. Is tall, blond and gorgeous all he looks to be?!" Amelia's eyes were begging me to tell all._

"_I thought you didn't see anything…huh?" I tried to hold my lips steady and not crack a smile. I'd had enough time to get over my embarrassment, well mostly anyway. I suppose seeing Eric agsin tonight will be the real test. _

"_Sookie! Please…I tell you everything and let's face it how often have you had something like this to share! Give me something…is his um… package comparable to the rest of him?"_

"_Amelia!" I feigned being appalled by her question. " If you must know Amelia, yes. Absolutely yes and it scares me." I sighed "but I so want him, all of him!"_

"_What! You never…you know? But I heard you go in your room and he never left for a long while after."_

"_Well we did everything but, and it was amazing! The only thing that stopped us I think is that his damn phone kept going off. After he called whoever it was back he had to leave."_

"_No! He did not. What did he say, how could he go right in the middle of that? I mean what little I was privy to seeing" She couldn't help but smirk at that. "seemed pretty hot and heavy, I would…I don't know but I'd be pretty pissed!"_

" _I know, and I probably should be but I was so nervous Amelia. I think I prefer that it didn't go quite that far just yet. I certainly enjoyed myself, and he is nothing if not a god. He's perfect and that scares me." I practically whispered that last part. _

" _I can't wait to see him though, although I think it best if I just play it cool, you know. I won't ignore him or anything but I am not going to be any different with him then anyone, I don't want anyone to know. Especially not Pam I'll never hear the end of it!"_

"_Uh…well she might already know that he was you know…um here." Amelia kept her eyes on her plate when she said this._

"_Amelia! What the hell?"_

"_Sookie, you know we have just been waiting and dying to see this happen. She told me she has never seen Eric like this, and she was so afraid he would mess things up. I'm sorry, I was just so excited for you!"_

"_Great, that's just going to make it that much harder to go to work tonight." I left Amelia thinking I was pissed at her. I would let her stew for a bit before telling her that I was not quite as bothered as I let on. Pam would know soon enough anyway._

_Amelia had set about doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. She sent me to grab a quick nap knowing That I needed to get through another late night tonight. _

_I slept much longer then I had intended, it was after 6:00 pm when I woke and that left me less than an hour. I had to be at work for 8:00 and I highly doubt that showing up late the first night after fooling around with the boss would look good._

_I had to chuckle at my own thoughts as it shouldn't be so much the showing up late the night after part but the actual act of fooling around with the boss that just does not look good!_

_I was ready in no time. Thank god this was one of those nights that everything went well. My hair was perfect with just a quick blow dry and few magical hair products, it cascaded smoothly over my shoulders. My make up went on perfectly in minutes even my smoky eyes look. Plus you gotta love it when the first outfit you try on is perfect._

_I wasn't surprised when I was on my way out the door and Amelia called out to me that she would see me around 11:00 something about Pam inviting her. I mumbled something about not having any doubt that they were both making sure they had front row seats._

_Well the joke is them cause neither one will get see Eric's initial reaction to my outfit. Pam would be on front door duty and I'm sneaking in the back employee door._

_I made it to Fangtasia in record time. I still had ten minutes before my shift started and Eric's corvette was right where it should be. As much as I wanted to sit in my car and take a much needed few minutes to relax, I really didn't have the time if I wanted to see Eric for a few minutes._

_I made way through the back door noticing that Eric's office door was open. It made my stomach jump and my heart miss a single beat, I took a deep breath and tried casually to lean against his door frame. _

_He hadn't even heard me approach he sat behind his desk staring at the black leather couch that sat across from it. I don't know what he was thinking about he was sporting one of his signature shit grins. I waited for a moment and still nothing. So I decided to make my presence known._

_I cleared my throat before I spoke "Penny for your thoughts" _

_I think I startled him somewhat as he flinched before responding. For the second time since I met him he sat with his mouth slightly open as he took in my outfit. The first being when I gifted him with my still wet panties. I felt the corner of my lip lift at that thought, then I purposely let a small shy smile form across my face._

_His eyes so obviously filled with lust widened and he absently licked at his lips. " SSSookie, you look delectable!" He stammered, yes I made Eric Northman stammer!_

"_Oh, why thank you Eric. I was running late so I just through on the first thing I pulled out of the closet. I am assuming it is ok for work, right?" Feigning true naivety as I spoke._

"_Perfectly" It came out as a low guttural moan. He stood and walked to the front of his desk. "Please come in" His eyes followed me intently as I crossed the room. I purposefully took a seat on the coach knowing the motion of sitting lower would make the gem of my dress would rise above my top of my thigh highs and garters._

_This time his eyes bulged and he literally growled. Knowing he had been caught he spoke rather freely. "I think I will end up having to spend my entire evening fending men off of you Sookie, I must say you look good enough to eat! With that said I must also apologize once again for having to run off on you last night, I would much rather have spent the rest of my night with you."_

"_Eric, I told you it was ok. I know and understand that you have many responsibilities that include much more then just your bar. Really it was fine. I hardly expect you to drop everything because of a few heated moments with me." Oh he was eating it up, he didn't know what to think. One look in his eyes told me he had many things he would like to say and yet at the same time nothing. it's like he wanted me to have the upper hand here. _

_TOO LATE! The upper hand is mine once again. This little game we seem to play with one another surprising excites the hell out of me._

"_Well I believe I am on the clock now and I don't believe I am being paid sit here decorating your couch." I said jokingly and stood to leave his office. As I walked past him he reached out and ran his finger tips from my shoulder down my arm. Stopping to squeeze my hand before turning away from me._

_I let out a rather breathy sigh almost frozen in place. Torn between walking out the door and jumping his fine ass right then and there. He has no idea what the simplest touch from him does to me. I finally regained my composure and started leave his office, I turned to say I would see him later when I couldn't help but notice he was now sporting what has to be the worlds largest erection._

_I let out a small giggle as I caught myself whispering "Somebody call Guinness, we have a new world record!" while I walked down the hall to the bar area._

_The bar was pretty busy for the first few hours. I never even noticed Amelia sitting at the bar until after midnight. Of course I was constantly aware of Eric and all the damn fangbangers who would stay away from, that probably contributed to why I had not seen Amelia until now._

"_Amelia! Hey girl. Have you been here long?"_

"_Hmm, about an hour or so. You seem pretty busy!"_

"_Yeah really, it's insane. I've already gotten over a hundred bucks in tips! I can't believe it."_

"_What did you expect in that outfit! I thought for sure it would take a while to get you to wear some of those more bold outfits we found for ya! You look hot, and I notice that Eric has barely taken his eyes off of you since I got here."_

"_Yes, well you should have seen his reaction in his office when I first got here!" We just smirked at each other._

_While I made my rounds and cleared my tables I silently praised myself for a job well done. Choosing the right outfit and all. I remember when Tara first showed it me. I liked it immediately. It is a __Contrasting Halter Mini Dress that comes to mid thigh, it is red across the chest and down the centre with black fishnet overlay covering the red. The sides and attached belt that sits right below my breast line are black._

_As I walked away from my last table I noticed Eric gesturing for me to come over to him. I nodded and raised one finger to tell him to give me a minute so I could clear off my tray. I headed over to Eric's 'throne' to see what he needed._

"_What can I do for you Eric?" I smiled maybe just a little suggestively as I asked him._

"_I just wondered if you would do me the honour of accompanying me for a break. You have not had one in quite a while." It seemed like more of a statement then anything but I still answered him._

"_Sure, why don't I meet you in your office I just want to have Ginger cover my section. Ok?"_

"_I would rather wait for you, as you seem to have captured the eyes of many admirers this evening."_

"_Eric, I can take care of myself thank you very much. I would also much rather that not everyone notices me taking my breaks with you." His eyes flashed with a look that seem to consist of a mixture of hurt, anger and maybe a little confusion._

"_Fine, whatever you wish" He gave me a look and headed for his office._

_After letting Ginger know that I was taking a break and she needed to take care of my section I headed for Eric's office. He had left the door open a crack so I let myself in and before I managed to close the door behind me, Eric was in front of me and I was pressed against the door. He had taken both my wrists and was holding them together just above my head while he cradled my jaw with his free hand. _

"_Are you embarrassed to be seen leaving with me?" He hissed in my ear. There were none of his usual endearments when whispering in my ear. He was pissed!_

"_Of course not Eric, but I am the new girl. The last thing I want is people talking, believe me I've lived with that most of my life and if I can do something to limit it I will." His seemed to soften as he understood that it was not so much about him._

"_You have been very busy tonight, which surely is good for me financially but I have hardly seen you. At least not as I would like." He whispered as he nipped at my ear._

_I turned my head to catch his lips as he pulled away from my ear. I have missed those lips all day and night and needed to feel them against mine. Our lips melted into one another as though they were made only for us alone, as Eric released my hands they immediately made their way around his neck and into his hair. He was pressed up against me and when I tugged at his hair pulling him closer I felt his dick twitch against me._

_My heart was racing as our his tongue found mine. He grasped at my hips pulling me into him , my body was grinding hard against his erection. As our kiss intensified tenfold I moaned into his mouth and found my right leg had involuntarily began rubbing up his thigh. He brushed his hand up the thigh of my raised leg and stopped briefly at my garter and squeezed gently._

_He grunted before telling me "You have no idea what you do to me!"_

_I was moaning and panting heavily as his hand slid further up my leg and under my dress, he began massaging my backside. "Oh god Eric…uhhh" I pulled away letting out a very shaky breath._

_He gently placed one last soft kiss on my lips and released me as he backed away. "I am sorry Sookie, I know you are working. Forgive me."_

_My head fell back against the door as I inhaled deeply and released it trying to catch my breath. "Me too, it's not like I was helping any" We both laughed for a moment, then I remembered that I have not seen Pam at all._

"_Where has Pam been Eric? I Haven't seen her all night!"_

"_Pam forgets her place sometimes. She likes to goad me and sometimes she needs a reminder so she is being punished" He smiled smugly, I think he seen the fear in my eyes so he continued to explain. "Don't worry Sookie, it's nothing. She hates working the door and will use any excuse possible to get away from it for a while. I merely made it clear that she is not to leave the door tonight."_

"_Oh" I say still not quite happy, but I know he has a job to do. He has to keep face especially with his own kind._

_As much as I hate hearing about punishments I feel better knowing that it is something like this. Based on his smirk I am beginning to think that there is some humour to be found in whatever she has been punished for._

"_I really need to get back Eric."_

"_Yes, let's get back out onto the floor." He placed a kiss on my cheek and then ushered me from his office. He had placed his hand on the small of my back and I felt myself press back against his hand. I moaned internally, god he drove me mad with every little touch._

_The remainder of the evening went pretty quickly. Once the bar cleared out Eric excused himself and went to office saying he had a few things to take care of. I am pretty confident he had neglected these things in order to keep his eye on me after seeing my outfit._

_Pam had come in and was sitting with Amelia. Once I finished with my section I joined them for a drink. I received a very approving glance from Pam as I took a seat. "Love your outfit Sookie!"_

"_Thanks Pam, what the hell did you do to be punished." I asked her and she and Amelia both laughed._

"_It's no big deal Sookie, I would do it again. It really was nothing, Eric is just proving a point."_

"_Well you should to behave." I giggled knowing it was not very likely._

_Amelia gave me a knowing look as Pam replied. " Not very often, but sometimes…sometimes I think it is important to step in and remind my master that he needs to take a step back and think. He truly hates it when I am right, that just makes it worse. Regardless though whether I am right or wrong I am over stepping my bounds when I question him."_

"_So you called him on something, and he admits you were right once he thought about it but he punishes you. How condescending! I would like to see him try that shit with me."_

_They both laughed quite hard at that. Then Pam continued to explain. "Sookie my punishment was in all honesty probably owed to me for many little things that Eric tends to let me away with when we are alone. This time however I did mislead him which in reality is lying but I truly believed it was for the best. Now it is done and everything is fine so let's not worry about it."_

"_Whatever it's your choice." I turned to Amelia and smiled "So should I expect you home tonight?"_

"_No, Pam has claimed me for the evening." _

_I just laughed gulped down the last of my drink and said my good bye's. I was tired and really wanted a cool shower. I told Amelia I would see her in the later and that I would do breakfast in the morning._

_I poked my head in Eric's door "Do you have a minute?"_

"_Of course, come in"_

"_I just wanted to let you know I was taking off now, will you be here long?"_

"_No, I am just about done. You did well tonight, Chow mentioned you cashed in over $150 in tips. That is the highest we have ever seen. The crowd obviously approves of you, as do I."_

"_Well isn't that sweet." He laughs at my response._

_I decide to take the bull by the horns I am feeling like he is not going to invite himself to visit. I had just been leaning against the wall by the door so I decide to walk over to him behind his desk. He just looks into my eyes while I brazenly run my hand through his hair then lean down and lightly place a kiss on his lips. _

"_If you have time you are welcome to drop by my place after you are done here" I tell him as I pull away, never losing eye contact. I want him to see that I really want him to come, that I am not just being polite._

"_That sounds lovely, but are you sure you are not too tired for company?"_

"_I would not have invited you otherwise, I would like you to come."_

"_Well then how can I say no, I will be there. Would you like to wait and go together? I won't be long."_

"_No, no take your time. I would like to shower quickly so just come when you are ready."_

"_I'll be done in ten or fifteen minutes. I will see you there." He stands and pulls me in for one of his passion filled kisses. My knees are weak as he releases me._

"_Ok" I tell him as I swallow hard. As I try to make my way to the car on my still weak knees I can only think 'God his kisses turn my bones to rubber."_

_On my ride home I decided that I think tonight will be the night. I have not known Eric long, but I trust him I really do trust him and I feel so much comfort with him. Of course I get nervous and my heart pounds but it is because I want him, I really do! No one has ever made me feel as he does. By the time I stepped out of the shower I knew 100% this would be the night!_

_***These characters are the property of Charlaine Harris***_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter starts out as a recap of events in Eric's POV starting just before "the phone call" but I will try to make it quick and then of course leading up to the present day. Just wanted to point that out so there is no confusion.

Thanks for reading and keep reviewing. I love the feedback!

Jacquie

First Blood And Then Some

Eric POV

**I was definitely enjoying myself with Sookie this evening. I would never have expected to find myself here in her bed tonight. Things were progressing nicely and I have no doubt how the evening would have ended if not for my damn phone!**

**When I left the room to return Pam's many calls, I was not a happy camper. She told me she couldn't talk but that I was needed immediately at the bar. I trust Pam and had no reason to question her on the subject, if she says it is very important then it is very important.**

**Now I am left with the task of saying good bye to Sookie, which I surely do not wish to but my business call and I must go. I certainly hope that this does not halt wherever it is that things seem to be going with us. There is just something about her.**

**I say my good byes and head back to Shreveport. On the way to my car I note that there is a very recent trace of Bill's scent again. I make a mental note to have Pam summon him to my office, I would rather question him first on the nature of their relationship before her. It is obvious she is not interested but why the hell does he keep hanging around.**

**Thirty minutes later I enter my office. Nothing seems amiss here at the bar, Pam is waiting on the couch in my office.**

"**What is the meaning of this Pam? what is wrong?"**

"**Do you really need to ask Eric?"**

"**Pam I am in no mood for guessing games, you interrupted me at the worst possible time. What is so damn important?"**

"**Well in a word Sookie!"**

"**I was with Sookie."**

"**I know, Amelia called. I am happy to hear that since you seem so happy when she is around, but you needed to take a step back Eric. Things are happening too fast, she is not a fangbanger!"**

"**Hold your tongue Pam, of course she is not and I would not treat her as such!"**

"**Have you forgotten that she is a virgin? Did you even consider how taking things too quickly could ruin everything? Do you want her to regret what happens? You need to slow down, she is different for you I can see that you are not only interested in a feed and a fuck from her."**

"**How can I forget that she is pure Pam, I smell it constantly. She was very agreeable to tonight's events, I assure you. I would never have her do anything she did not want to, you know this about me,"**

"**Of course I do Eric, but please tell me you can see my point here."**

**I thought about it for a few moments and realized that Pam is certainly correct. Even if Sookie very obviously wanted to be with me tonight that does not mean that she would not have regretted things moving too fast for her own liking.**

**Pam was right in slowing things down I think but she has really been pushing her luck with my patience lately. I think it looks like it's my turn to play.**

"**So are you telling me that you not only intentionally interrupted my pleasure, but you lied in order to get me here and away from Sookie? Is that what you are saying?**

"**Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. You would not have seen reason so quickly over the phone when you were about to get your dick wet." She looks me right in the eye as she says this, she is daring me to say she is wrong.**

"**Well what is it you like to say Pam, you have successfully cock blocked me for now anyway! You have denied your master his pleasure for the evening and you have lied to get me here. I feel I have no choice but to punish you…I will have to come up with something and let you know." **

**She seems surprised that I will be punishing her, I already know how and it is nothing big but I will let her worry over it a bit. She tortures me constantly with her teasing and taunting and her sarcasm when we are alone, she knows better then to do so in front of others.**

"**Also Pam, would you please contact Compton immediately and summon him here tomorrow night at 7:00pm sharp. I will not tolerate lateness. You may go."**

"**Yes Master, thank you." She called me master when we are alone, oh yes she is a little worried about her punishment! **

****************

**I was certainly glad when dawn finally took me as I was spending much too much time thinking about the events at Sookie's house while alone in my bed. Her body was so warm, soft and inviting and her breasts, they are amazing. I laugh as I look down at my dick growing hard at my thoughts of her. Yes, she is very interesting indeed. She was my last thought before my rest and she was my first thought when I woke. **

**Bill was punctual of course, although a little agitated by my summons. Even more so when he realized I wanted to know why he kept hanging around Sookie. He just kept saying that she is special and should be protected. I started to wonder just who it was that wanted her protected.**

"**Is she under someone specifics protection Bill." I growled at him. I had just about had enough from him.**

"**Well not formally as you well know she has to be accepting of it for it to become official." He was starting to talk.**

"**Who sent you Bill?"**

"**My orders are to keep this quiet and only confirm what you may find out on your own, not offer anything new." He was truly pissing me off now, but I had to stay calm. I know when to use what tactic to get my info and with Bill it was to stay calm and talk.**

"**Well then I guess you can confirm that I believe it was the queen as anyone else sending you into my area and telling you to keep something from me, would only serve to see you meet your final death."**

"**Yes, see simple if I believe you already know then I can confirm. It's as easy as that."**

"**Does this gift of hers have anything to do with the Queen wanting to protect her?" I was not about to let him know that I was still unaware of this 'gift' Whatever what it was.**

"**Yes" He nodded**

"**Does she plan to try to take her?"**

"**I can not say but I will remind you that you know our Queen to be honest and good, doing only what is best for everyone as long it will not threaten herself."**

"**So then it would appear that the Queen would like her to go to her of her own free will?"**

"**Of course"**

"**I think that is enough for now Bill, I will be in contact, keep yourself available."**

"**Fine, good day."**

**Ok, so the Queen is interested in Sookie form some reason, I need to know what this gift is. It must be pretty big. Sookie is lucky that Queen Sophie Ann is more respectful of humans an tries to follow the law. If this were one of the many other kings or queens they would just take her. **

**I am not going to concern myself with this right away. I will give her a bit of time before I start tying to find out for myself, or at least before I start pressing for the information. The last thing I want to do is scare her off by pushing for information she does not want to give. Although I will see if Pam can get something out of Amelia, without her knowing what we are looking for of course.**

**My mind wonders back to last nights events and remember how soft and warm she was under my touch. She was so hot and wet for me when my hand found her centre. Just simply feeling her lips against mine are enough to drive me wild. I find myself staring across my office with what I am sure is biggest smile to ever grace my lips.**

**Suddenly I am brought back from my thoughts by the knowledge that someone else in the room. Sookie has obviously arrived for her shift and is standing in my door. She left me speechless for a moment, she looked amazing. She was fucking hot, she wore a red and black mini dress that tied up around her neck it dropped down between her beautiful breasts and clung perfectly to every last one of her sexy curves.**

**She left me speechless and I actually stammered when I finally realized I was sitting there slack jawed looking like an idiot. So decided to speak to her, I told her she of course looked delectable and made sure to apologize again for running out on her last night. 'Fucking Pam' She was right but I didn't have to like it.**

**I felt my dick swell when she took a seat on my couch and her skirt climbed up her leg to reveal her thigh high stockings and garter. 'Fuck' I groaned internally. We converse briefly before she cracks some joke about needing to get to work, she is on the clock now and isn't being paid to sit in my office talking to me. Personally I have no problem with that, she can stay in here and talk to me all night and I would still pay her. **

**When it was obvious that she was intending to leave my office, I didn't want her to go as she passed by me my hand reflexively reached up to stroke down her arm and I rested my hand on her and gently squeezed before going to stand by my desk again. **

**She smirked at me as her eyes caught a glimpse of my erection on her way out. She doesn't know just how sensitive my hearing is because I heard her laugh a little making a joke about how large my hard cock is.**

**I spent most of my night out on the floor. Probably more out of jealousy both loving and hating that hot little number of an outfit she chose for the evening. I convinced he to spend one of her breaks in my office which just lead to a little fooling around and my sporting another erection. I can not remember the last time I found myself hard so often, it's definitely quite frustrating wanting her so much.**

**At the end of the night I was finishing up some paper work and was reflecting on the evening when I remembered a comment she had made. Something about not wanting her co-workers to have anything to talk about by her spending time with me on her breaks. **

**That is not what bothered me it was when she said after that she had put up with it most of her life. I'll file that away for later consideration maybe it has something to do with her 'gift'. Although I don't really get it she seems quite normal for a human. With the exception of course being that she is forever a big part of almost every thought I've had since meeting her and I can't help but want her with every part of me. **

**I was again brought from my reverie by said girl/woman. I have to wonder if she will always be able to catch me off guard and surprise me so. She says she came in to say good bye but then invites me stop by her house when I am finished up. I finished up and was on my way about 20 minutes after Sookie left. **

**I was actually feeling nervous on my drive to Bon Temps, not for reasons one might think. I was nervous more about being able to refrain from being intimate with Sookie, it's not like I can avoid seeing her or being alone with her. I want and need to spend time with her in order to get to know her and move to that next step.**

**I sound like a fucking pussy inside my own head. Shit what the hell kind of hold does this woman have on me! Pam would have some real fun if she could hear these thoughts. One thing for sure is that I am not use to having feelings like this. Sure I am certainly attracted to her sexually but it so much more then that.**

**I arrived at Sookie's to find her house in darkness, with the exception of the fact that I could tell she a fire lit in her living room. Again my dick twitched at the thought of Sookie curled up in front a fire. This was getting ridiculous, down boy down. I was attempting to will away my erection before knocking on her door.**

**When she answered the door she had managed to surprise again as she had obviously showered her damp hair hung down over her shoulders. Shoulders I might add that were only covered by the tiny spaghetti straps of her red silk camisole that matched her little silk red short shorts that had a slit up each side. It was not going to take much to break my restraint tonight.**

"**Hey, come on in Eric. I was tying to brush out my hair you got here sooner then I would have thought. Your lucky, I've been out of the shower a few minutes now."**

"**Lovely" I groaned definitely going to be difficult "How was your shower?"**

"**Umm…it was nice."**

**As we walked into the living room, I couldn't help but leer at her as I spoke "Nice shower? Interesting. What exactly were you doing in there that made it so nice? I am curious," Her cheeks blushed crimson and I felt slightly better feeling like I was a little more like myself instead of the nervous ass I was becoming in her presence.**

"**Eric!" She tapped my chest with her index finger while feigning anger for my comment."**

"**Just let me know if you become too tired for company, ok? I don't want to over stay my welcome." I told her.**

"**Not to worry Eric, I'll kick your ass out if I need to get to bed!" She laughed softly **

**Just like the first night I brought her home for Pam we sat and talked for well over an hour, laughing and joking around. At some point during this we had ended up half sitting half laying against one end of her couch and I had her pulled into my side. **

**I was suddenly painfully aware that as she laughed and her chest would heave her breasts would brush against my side. Her breasts looked so silky soft and inviting and I once again felt my length expanding quickly trying to bust the zipper on my jeans. **

**I shifted and she couldn't help but notice my now uncomfortable state. She smiled at me and then leaned in to place a kiss on my lips and of course I reciprocated. Our kisses were lustful and hungry and our hands were searching each others bodies, grabbing and rubbing and massaging. She was grinding her crotch hard against my thigh.**

**Our moans were strangled cries of pleasure, as our kiss became more intense she moaned loudly and shifted till she was straddling my hips and my dick could feel the heat coming off of her hot centre as she began to slowly grind against me. I placed my hands on her hips to help set the pace which only made her grind down harder.**

**She began to kiss and suck at my neck as she reached between us tugging at my shirt, as soon as she had it raised above my chest she started to suck and nibble at each of my nipples.**

"**Bite a little Sookie…please?" **

**I was pleading with her at this point. She bit down above my nipple surprising me as she actually drew a little blood. All I could think for that split second was gods I have not even had her blood and here she is taking mine. Then shocking me as I felt her lips pucker and give a small suck at the wound. **

**A Whispered "Fuck" escaped my lips as my hands found her ass I started pumping her harder against me. I almost went over the edge when she pulled her head away from my chest and I seen a small drop of my blood trickle down her lip her tongue swirled around her lips taking in that last bit. I looked into her eyes and I knew at that second I was gone, I was in way over my head with this woman! **

**She sat up still grinding against me, I slid my hand up her thigh and under her little shorts and grunted when I found she was not wearing any panties. She was so far gone that when I pressed my thumb against her clit she dug her nails into the sides of my thighs and bit into her lower lip so hard she drew her own blood.**

**I yanked her face down to mine and sucked on her lip it was the smallest bit just a tease really but I couldn't let it go to waste, not one precious drop of it. My thumb dipped back down and traced circles around her clit, her body was convulsing against mine. She reached forward pulling at my shirt.**

"**I want it off now!" She growled it was the sexiest sound I ever heard.**

**I lifted my head and tugged my shirt over and off. At the same time she had undone my jeans and had my dick in her hands, she was stroking long and hard running her thumb over my tip using the liquid that had seeped out for better friction. I raised my hips so she could slide my jeans down my thighs for better access, and I ripped off her shorts.**

**She was so wet as my fingers finally entered her, she gasped loudly. I was sliding my fingers in and out slowly at first my thumb still pressing against her clit. She was still grinding hard her hips rocking against my fingers, taking them deeper. When I quickened the pace she whimpered and could no longer stroke my length.**

**She grabbed at my hips pulling herself forward. I could feel the heat on my throbbing member as she ground against me even more. Her slick warm walls were tightening around my fingers and I knew she was ready!**

"**Yes! Oh god…Eric! Yes, just like that don't stop please…I…I'm so close! God…so close!"**

"**That's it lover. Let it go. Cum for me!" I roared and thrust my fingers deeper as she spilled so hot and wet down my fingers. She came so hard I could feel her dripping onto my cock. Her body was still shaking as she climbed forward and leaned in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in.**

**I could feel her throbbing against my length, her libido still running rampant. She started to grind her naked centre along my equally naked cock and I felt it throbbing and swelling harder and larger then I think it's ever been. The moment I felt the 'almost penetration' as she adjusted herself mid grind sliding back down I pushed her away slightly, just enough to withdraw the very tip of my length which had entered.**

**I watched as her head snapped up and her eyes met mine, they were hungry but more then anything else they held such pain, hurt, sadness and disappointment. She never shed a tear but they were there in her eyes. I hated that in a fraction of a second I had caused that pain.**

"**Sookie I want you to be ready, I should never have let it go this far it was not my intention in coming here this evening. I don't want you to have any regrets." **

"**I have no regrets Eric, and I am ready. I want this."**

"**You've not known me long. You've had no time to consider what you are about to give, You have waited this long for a reason."**

"**I am a grown woman Eric, I have waited long enough and not for any reason you are thinking. I want this and I want it to be you…"**

**We held each others gaze for moment as she whispered "Please Eric."**

**She held my gaze seeing me waver. Then she did the most simplest thing in the world, she leaned down….and kissed me. And the world cracked open. It was the worlds most beautiful, powerful, sexy, dominating kiss I had ever been on the receiving end of. This one woman has brought me to my knees, figuratively speaking.**

**Never veering from her eyes I placed my hands at her hips raising her and gently set her at the tip of my length allowing for her to now set the pace. She lowered herself onto my length slowly, taking me in a little at a time. I had brought my hands around her and was just gently rubbing them up and down her back. **

**She had laid her hands palms down on my stomach bracing herself as she began sliding up and down slowly getting use to my size before taking me in fully, She was lightly panting then gasped loudly as she finally allowed all of me to enter.**

**The moment I had entered her fully a powerful wave of sheer ecstasy shot through my body, it was difficult to do nothing but gently rock my hips not wanting to hurt Sookie. She maintained her slow pace for a few minutes allowing her hot centre to expand and adapt to me. **

**I knew the moment it happened because her lust took over and she began to thrust her hips with great fervor, while breathy moans escaped her lips. I watched the rise and fall of her breasts as her breathing become more ragged and I knew she was ready for more.**

**Without separating our bodies I moved into a seated position against the end of couch and gently wrapped her legs around my waist. Her eyes widened at the intense closeness this position was allowing for, and our lips found each other again. Her lips are so full and soft and our tongues began exploring each others mouths. As she traced her tongue along my fangs I felt my cock expand again.**

**A throaty moan escaped my mouth and I knew I was close. "Your so wet for me Sookie, you feel so good!"**

"**OH. MY. GOD. Fuck Eric, yes it feels so good! Yes, yes…oh god yes!"**

"**Shit! Oh fuck…yes, Ungh…cum with me lover!"**

"**oh yes, yes, yes…I am gonna cum Eric! Bite me please, I want you to bite!"**

**I leaned her back for better access to her breasts and licked and kissed at her nipple before biting down just above and took one long draw of her sweet blood. We went over the edge together, clutching at each other as we came. I leaned in and lightly placed a kissed on her forehead. **

**A few moments later we sat still in the same position not having removed myself from her centre, she leaned into my ear and whispered "Thank you"**

"**No, thank you, you were exquisite lover." **

**We fell back against the couch holding each other in silence. There was no need for words. After a short while I picked her up and brought her to bedroom where I held her in my arms as she drifted off for a short while. When woke she reached up with her tongue and started to lick and kiss at my neck.**

"**Are you trying to seduce me, lover?" I whispered sexily in her ear.**

"**I just want to have you in my bed" she moaned into my mouth placing soft kisses on my lips.**

**She didn't have to ask me twice. I rolled her on to her side with her back to me and began kissing down her back while I massaged her mound with my thumb. I slipped two fingers into centre making sure she was ready for me and yes was.**

**I lifted her leg and pulled back over mine and guided her upper body slightly forward as I entered her from behind. I continued to rub her mound while thrust in and out of her. She began rotating her hips and panting I could tell she was already close. She whimpered as I pulled out of her reaching her hands back around my ass trying to pull me in.**

**I whispered "Roll over lover, on you back"**

**I kissed her lips and made my way down her jaw past her neck to her breasts. I placed open mouthed kisses across her nipple and pinched and pulled at the other with my fingers. She continued to grind against me as I worked my way back up to her neck, then back to her lips.**

"**Your so beautiful Sookie."**

"**I need you Eric, I need to feel you in me now!"**

**I placed my length at her entrance and thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around my hips digging her heels in to me. She wanted so much more this time, she was meeting me thrust for thrust yelling out "harder, harder, more Eric!" and I gave it to her pounding into her as our lips crashed together. I grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back arching her throat as I licked and nibbled at her throbbing vein.**

**She slid her hands down to my ass and was squeezing and massaging while pulling me deeper into her centre.**

"**Oh yes baby, yes please don't stop, don't ever stop! Oh god yes…yes!"**

**Her nails were clawing at my ass and up my back, she ran her fingers through my hair. I ran my tongue across her lips before entering her mouth. I can tell she is ready again, her body is slamming against me and she is practically convulsing as I feel her centre closing around me and she is getting warmer and wetter. **

"**Lover, your so tight, and wet. you feel amazing!"**

**I slam into her a few more times, I lift one of her legs allowing me deeper penetration. We are both yelling out each others names, her breathing is laboured now and she as moaning deeply.**

"**Oh Eric, mmm yes, you feel so good in me! Oh yes…aahhh Oh god, I'm gonna cum right now!"**

**I bite into her breast again drinking her delectable blood and bringing us both to our completion together. I roll us to our sides so we can continue to hold each other for a few moments. She reaches around and is massaging my ass again.**

"**You know your ass is my favourite part you, I love it!"**

**I burst out in a thundering laugh and look her in the eye…I might have thought you would say something else like this. I say as I take her hand in mine and place it over my cock. **

"**Well I love that too, it's certainly adequate but I'm sorry your ass is to die for!"**

"**Adequate, your calling this adequate?" I say as I place my hand over hers still resting on my length and squeeze.**

"**Ok so it's definitely more then adequate, let's call it a….'gracious plenty' is that better?"**

**That of course insights another bout of laughter and she cups my cheek with her tiny hand and says **

"**If every word I say could make you laugh just like that…I'd talk forever. Your even more beautiful when you laugh. Your eyes light up and there's just such a warmth about you."**

**Right then and there I want to fuck her again…she is the sweetest thing. Only I must be leaving.**

"**You're the beautiful one Sookie, not me. I hate to say it but dawn will soon be here I really have to go."**

**She just says ok as kiss her before getting dressed and heading back to Shreveport. **

"**I'll see you tonight lover…have a great day." I say leaning down to kiss her good bye. I notice the sadness in her eyes again. I can only guess that she doesn't want me leaving just yet. I hated to leave but I was already pushing it close to dawn.**

**I made it home with maybe half an hour to spare. **

**A/N: Ok so I gave in and let it happen even though it may be a little soon for them, but Sookie just wasn't letting Eric so no…what's a man to do!**

**A/N: Just wanted to say that I hope I captured the moment ok, with it being her first time I didn't want to go too far with it. I wanted there to still be a sweetness involved for Sookie, but obviously still nice and lemony!**

**Jacquie**

***** These characters belong to Charlaine Harris*** **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update…but here is a new chapter! **

**Also, again this chapter goes out to Stephie8869. Let's keep those boys fed and sleeping through the night. Your little message put a smile on my face and helped me to get my butt in gear and get this posted!**

**First Blood And Then Some**

**Sookie POV**

I was not quite as sore as I had been expecting to be this morning a little tender but nothing much, which was just one more thing that I was of course a little surprised about.

Now that I had had some time to mull it over I was somewhat surprised by my behaviour last night.

I would say that I was definitely much more forward then usual, not to mention being pretty gosh darn shocked that my first time was with a vampire. Albeit with a 6'4 inch tall blue eyed blond viking hunk, with a body to die for! There is just no way around it he has got to be a descendent of the gods…no one can look as perfect as him and not be.

I spent the day just trying to get things done around the house and a couple of hours laying out in the sun reading and drinking sweet tea. Amelia never did get home till almost 4:00pm so we never did have our breakfast together and I wasn't in the mood to eat now.

I was just about to hop in the shower when Amelia poked her head in the door.

"Hey Sook, what are you doing for dinner tonight?" She asked

"I haven't really thought about it, I just know that I am not real hungry right now. Why? What are you doing?"

"I am meeting Pam at Café 13 at 7:30pm, it's a restaurant in Shreveport that also serves blood for her. You don't have to be in till 9:00 she said, so I was hoping you would join us it's been a while since the three of us have gotten together."

"You know it actually sounds good! Just let me get ready, will I look ok wearing clothes for work? I won't look out of place will I?"

"I don't think so, what were you going to wear? Another little something for Eric?" She snickered.

" I am wearing that Tuxedo Vest inspired Corset. You know the pinstripe cotton one with the button front and accent pockets. I love that I found it with the halter neck, and the lace-up low back probably doesn't hurt right?" I was smirking back at her.

"And I think I'm gonna pair it with that little grey skirt. Oh, and of course some stockings and garters. They seemed to really do something for Eric last night." I turned away while saying this pretending not to notice the questions dancing across her eyes.

"Sookie, I seen that look. Let's go tell me, did he come back here last night? And what happened if he did?" She prodded

"Did who come back?" I responded playfully.

"Sookie! Don't even go there, what the heck happened come on you are glowing…huh." Amelia inhaled sharply before continuing "Oh my god did you…did you have sex with him? You did didn't you? Tell me Sookie!"

"Amelia calm down. I was planning to tell you, I'm just still taking it all in myself."

Amelia ran over wrapped her arms around me but didn't say anything. I could tell she was happy for me and very curious of course but was trying to leave it to me to tell her when and what I wanted.

I hugged her back and finally told her what she wanted to hear. "Yes he came over, yes we fooled around, yes we had sex, and yes it was absolutely amazing!" I said, very obviously beaming while I spoke.

"Oh, I am so happy for you. Were you ok with it happening?"

"Of course I was Amelia, he wouldn't have pushed. He might be a vampire but not all are cold and calculating like people seem to believe."

"I know that, look at Pam I think she is great obviously. Plus she always talks very highly of Eric. She says the same thing that there are many you can't trust and when I do meet others she says I should ask her about them first. So…how was it for you?"

"It was…sweet, he was very sweet it feels strange to say it but he was. He was gentle and god it was wonderful! Can you believe my first time was with a vampire Amelia? I am still in shock I think."

"Aww sweetie, I am so glad it was great for you! I want to know more but now you have to go get ready we don't have a lot of time before dinner, we'll talk later."

She gave me one last squeeze and sent me towards my bathroom. I showered and was ready to go by 6:30 right on time to leave for our drive to Shreveport. We were almost there when I suddenly realized that we obviously never gave this much thought as we drove here together in Amelia's car.

"Oh shoot Amelia! How am I supposed to get home tonight? I didn't even think about when I hopped in your car."

"Well it's a good thing that one of us was thinking wasn't it? I guess this way you might have to ask Eric to take you home!"

"Amelia, I can't do that he'll think it was on purpose!" I should have known Amelia would be thinking something like this. God, how am I suppose to ask him something like that and it not seem obvious. Not that any of this was my doing.

*********************

I was quite impressed with Café 13, I had never been here before but it was elegant and casual all at the same time. I didn't feel out of place at all, the tables were all covered in silky black table cloths and fresh flower centre pieces. There was even a large dance floor in the centre of the room, which Pam said gets used quite often as it is one of the main places that supe functions are held.

"Supe? What do you mean by that? I have never heard anyone refer to vampires that way." I asked Pam.

"Sookie are you saying that you only know about vampires, I kind of thought different because Amelia knows a little anyway." I looked at Amelia wondering what exactly she was not telling me. I decided to 'listen' to her for a moment, normally I try my best to stay out of her head but I was certainly curious now.

Pam's mind was still a void to me, I could hear nothing from her as usual since I couldn't hear vampires at all. One thing not everyone knows about me is that I am telepathic, I have had it pretty much under control for a few years now so I have had much less headaches in as many years.

Only the people closest to me are aware of my 'disability' as I call it because for many years I thought I would go insane due to it. Others just thought I was super strange growing up, sometimes when I was young and couldn't keep their thoughts out I would just run away crying. This of course left them all talking about me and how strange I was, especially since I rarely spoke to my class mates I was always so afraid that I would say something that I just shouldn't know because they thought it and not said it out loud.

I learned that pretty quickly when even my parents were freaked out because I knew their personal business, things that a child just shouldn't know.

My Gran always understood me and once my parents passed on when I was seven and I came to live with her things got better. She didn't quite understand it either but instead of ignoring it like my parents, we confronted it. It took many years but I was finally able to use it at will. There were a few exceptions like high stress situations or if people were sort of thinking thoughts at me, like something they really wanted me to know but wouldn't say. Amelia of course will have one sided conversations with me because she knows I can hear her when she pushes it at me. Right now she was thinking of people that can change form to an animal of some sort, it made my spine tingle.

"Sookie?" I realized that I had been quiet too long and Pam was attempting to get my attention.

"I'm sorry Pam I was just off in my own little world. I guess I knew that maybe there were other beings out there, I mean if vampires were real it was definitely possible that there was more. How much more I really don't know."

She went on to inform me that there were in fact others out there for example my former boss Sam was a shifter and could change into anything he wanted. That was a real shock to me! Then she said there was something called a Were, which is a human that can shift to a werewolf form. Then there were others like Were panther's and Were Tiger's which the owner of this restaurant is. She pointed him out to me and said his name was Quinn, he was attractive not that I felt he compared to my Viking as I find myself referring to Eric as in my mind more and more. Quinn's head was shaved bald and he was nearly as tall as my Viking, and he had the strangest colour of eyes almost a blackish violet colour.

He caught my eye's as I was looking at him and I guess mistook it as interest in him. He approached our table with a complimentary bottle of wine for myself and Amelia and a blood for Pam. While he was at our table I tried to read him and noticed that his mind was that same chaotic mess that Sam's mind was to me. I could read him but only random words and emotions. Well at least I now know that when I come across a mind like that that they are some sort of Were or shifter.

I caught words like beautiful, hot, see her naked and fuck her…nice I thought. I immediately felt he was a bit of a creep. He seemed to show respect for Pam and especially when he asked about Eric. Only his thoughts said different, more like he felt fear of Eric maybe even anger.

Pam had made the introductions and before he left the table he addressed me asking if I would consider returning some night for dinner with him. I was stuck for something to say all I could think of was how some of Eric's other employee's mostly vamps of course but I had noticed others like his day man would seek permission for certain things, so I just fell back on that and hoped he would not question me further.

"I am sorry but unfortunately I work for the Sheriff and whether or not I associate with other um…other supes I guess one would say, would certainly be up to him."

"Well I have no problem with that, I will seek his permission to take you out if that is what needs to be done. We have a decent working relationship and I see no reason why he would have an issue with me." He replied. I thought 'oh great let him go to Eric and ask to date me or fuck me as is the thought he first had of me. Shitshitshit!'

I looked to Pam for help, she just had a bemused look on her face. Then she smiled and told Quinn that he should definitely speak with the Sheriff about this and quietly mentioned something about wanting to be there for it as well. He didn't seem to pay much attention other then to say that he looks forward to speaking with him , at which Pam chuckled. Thankfully he said his good bye's and walked away from the table, unfortunately not before taking my hand and lightly kissing it. Eewww…was my only thought to that!

Although the physical contact with him seemed to give me a better read on him, he was repulsed at having to ask that bloodsucker (his words) for permission. That like it wasn't bad enough he had to deal with him on business related issues but now even as far as a piece of ass was concerned. Such a lovely man!

Pam spoke first after he walked away "Well I would say that he will have an interesting conversation with Eric don't you think?" She was directing this at me of course.

"Maybe he won't even bother, I am so embarrassed I can't believe I said that I just thought it would get rid of him! What will Eric think of me sending a man to ask his permission to see me." I actually groaned out loud, it wasn't really a question I was more just wondering to myself what the hell was I thinking!

"I was just wondering the same thing Sookie, what will Eric think about one of his waitresses sending a tiger to ask his permission to court her? Definitely interesting." Pam responded with a HUGE smile on her face.

Amelia decided it was time to add to my humiliation "Oh Sookie, it could be much more interesting then Pam thinks after last night. I think you need to tell him first or have Pam talk to him, if he thinks you actually sent Quinn to him after that…all hell could break loose!"

"What, what happened last night?" Pam was practically on the edge of her seat.

"Amelia!" I am sure at this point I was the deepest shade of crimson. I have never been so embarrassed I was about to have to tell Pam that Eric and I had been together last night. She just happened to be quicker then me.

"Sookie did you yield to Eric last night?" Pam looked really strange almost a combination of happy yet sort of angry at the same time.

"Yield? What the hell Pam, What does that mean? Yes we …we were intimate but that's it." She could say the strangest things at times.

"So your not his? You didn't give yourself to him fully?"

"Explain Pam, please. I mean we had sex, yes. Am I his? No I am no one's I belong to myself. You have been with Amelia but I do not see you calling her yours. He never said anything like that.

"Hmm…that is also interesting. You will have to have this conversation with my master, it is not for me to discuss with you. I will be discussing it with him though."

"Pam no! I am already so embarrassed please don't tell him that you know, and why would you feel the need to talk about this with him?"

She never did give me an answer on that one. Amelia had interrupted talking about how sweet I said Eric was and Pam howled, I never heard her laugh so much she was truly amused. "Well Sookie, I must say you have tamed the beast! I would like to know what it is about you, I think your wonderful but the affect you have on him is outstanding!"

"Well thank you Pam, I think." We were all laughing at this point but it was time for me to get to work and I certainly was not laughing at that thought. I no longer felt sexy in my new outfit I just wanted to crawl out of it and into my bed hiding under my covers. Pam insisted on picking up the check, she said it was her treat and I had earned it for bringing such joy to her life. Whatever that means I thought to myself as we all headed to Fangtasia.

*****************

When we entered the bar Eric was already on display, enthralling the vermin as he says. He looked super hot as always, his jeans were of course a little tighter then need be and he wore a black muscle shirt that showed off his perfect torso. He appeared to be texting someone but looked up as soon as we entered. He smiled but seemed surprised, maybe because Pam and I came in together. I smiled back but felt my cheeks flush…I am sooo pathetic. I was internally nervously laughing at myself.

I put my purse in my locker and locked it up. As I rounded the corner past the bar I seen Eric's eyebrows raise he had noticed my outfit. I must say he appeared to be impressed by me again! Another point for Sookie.

The first 2 hours were fairly uneventful shortly after 11:00pm Chow had answered a call that was for Eric, so he sent me to bring the phone to him. At this point I had only managed a quick hello when we passed in the back hall. When I passed him the phone he asked me to come to his office in ten minutes as he winked at me. I just said no problem and returned his wink.

Ten minutes later I entered Eric's office. He smiled at me that sexy all I want is you smile, and I melted. He was standing in front of me in a flash and pulls me close, I lean in and raise my head as he plants a feather light kiss on my cheek then again on my lips. I run my tongue along his fangs and he growls. I crushed my lips to his and planted the most sensual kiss I could muster on him. I never wanted his lips to leave mine, I could feel my own arousal building as well his.

I could feel his length swell against my thigh as he lifted me off the floor. He allowed my body to slide down his as he released and I started walking forward slowly pushing against him. He understood I was trying to get him to back up when the backs of his legs hit his chair he sat down, and I continued to kiss and lick my way down his chin to his neck while I ran my hands down his chest and dropped to my knees.

He leaned forward kissing at me while I unbuttoned his jeans and slid his zipper down, he raised himself off the chair so I could slide his pants with his boxers down his thighs. I broke from our kiss to lick from the base of his shaft to his tip, he jerked in his seat placing his hands on the arms of his chair as I wrapped my lips around his length I felt it expand instantly. I loved that I could get this reaction from him. He moaned my name as I slid my mouth up and down his length squeezing and twisting gently yet firmly at what I could not fit in my mouth, I reached down and cupped his balls massaging and squeezing. I licked up his shaft one more time taking his tip in mouth and flicking my tongue over the top licking up the hot liquid that had escaped in his ecstasy. His body tensed and his length began to pulse and grew even harder as he called out my name telling me my lips were so hot, so exquisite while he spilled his hot seed into my mouth. I sucked every drop down my throat before licking his length clean of any excess spill.

"Sookie you are magnificent! Your beautiful, I will never be able to have enough of you not ever." He whispered as he gazed down at me. My stomach flipped and clenched he always knew exactly what to say and made me feel like a teenager with her first crush. I never knew what to say back so I just raised myself off my knees and kissed him again.

He righted himself again fixing his boxers and pants before pulling me onto his lap. We kissed and caressed each other for another few minutes before I told him I have to get back to work.

"Always so responsible Sookie, do you forget who your boss is and that he may excuse you taking an extra long break."

"Eric, that would mean that others would have to pick up the slack for me and that just isn't fair. Besides I think I heard you saying you had a meeting at midnight and that is shortly so maybe you need to prepare for that."

"Thank you for being so considerate but that is just a local business owner probably looking for a favour there is nothing to prepare."

He planted one last kiss on my lips and with a swift pat on my tush we went back out to the bar. I cleared my tables and refilled any drinks that required filling. Amelia was still at the bar, so I teased her a little about possibly being obsessed and she mentioned that Pam asked her to stay again but not to worry she was planning to take a couple of nights off after this. When I turned back to my section I noticed that Quinn the owner from Café 13 was now seated in a booth.

I looked towards the door to see Pam looking at me with interest, she smiled and I smiled back knowing exactly what was going through her mind. She had of course let Quinn in so she was well aware of what was most likely about to happen. I inhaled deeply and released said breath before heading over to his table. I was actually breaking out in a sweat and my stomach was definitely clenching now but not in the same 'nervous I want you excitement'

But more in the 'oh shit what the fuck' kind of dreadful moment. I silently wished for him to go away, just get up and leave.

"Good evening Quinn, I am surprised to see you soon again."

"Hello Sookie, I just happen to know a good thing when I see it and was not willing to let the opportunity to see you pass me by. I would hate for someone to ask for your company before me I thought it would be best to speak to the Sheriff right away. I hope that does not seem too forward to you."

"Oh I…I don't think this is a good night for that Quinn"

"Now Sookie is it really appropriate for you decide when is or is not a good time for my master to hold meeting, I am sure that Quinn would like a drink would you not?" Pam had snuck up behind me and was smiling from ear to ear.

He ordered a rum and coke and I grabbed it as quickly as possible getting back to the table as fast as I could. Quinn and Pam seemed to be having a completely normal conversation that had nothing to do with me. I looked back to see Eric walking towards us and I could not breath properly I was not able to inhale a complete breath to calm myself. Eric must have sensed this because he looked to Quinn first and said something about being with him in a moment and he was sorry to hold up their meeting.

Meeting? Oh god Quinn was the local business owner! He actually called to set up an appointment for this. Crapcrapcrap!

"Breath Sookie" I heard Eric whisper in my ear as he was guiding me by my elbow towards his office. In all the excitement and the anxiety I was feeling I had unintentionally let my guard down and I was hearing a myriad of thoughts the most shocking thought being 'what the fuck did Quinn say to her, I shouldn't be putting off business to console a waitress. How does she affect me this way and how did I sense her so strongly this soon!'

I inhaled sharply realizing those thoughts belonged to Eric…What the fuck!

The next in line priority wise was that we had just glided past an undercover cop looking for any reason to call in his back up hoping to bust the place for some crime or another he was checking the washrooms for any illegal feeding going on every so often and was heading back in about 10 minutes, he was excited about the raid on a vampire bar that would take place in an hour regardless of what is going on. I tucked that away to go back to shortly. Most thoughts were just about sex, sex, sex especially with a vampire and probably at least half the humans in the bar both men and woman were here for one reason and one reason only…ERIC! They all wanted him and many had already had him.

The moment we entered his office he closed the door and I jumped back from him and placed my hands over my face massaging my temples. He gave me a look that could only mean 'what the hell you were just in here blowing me and are now afraid of me.' I know horrible thoughts Sookie but I can't help it. I did give him a completely unsolicited blow job and I was completely comfortable with it and now I fear him. How can I not I just heard his thoughts, I do not want to hear any vampires thoughts the only end result to that would be my death. Plus once Quinn talks to him he will think I am just some whore. He won't understand he'll just wonder why I sent Quinn to him, he'll think I am playing some game with him.

Pam barged through the door at that point telling Eric she needs to speak with him immediately.

"Master I must have a word with you about Quinn, and Sookie calm down I am going to explain this. There is no problem Eric will deal with this however he sees fit but no one will be hurt or in any trouble, this just happens to be one of the many reasons why I said you and he have talk and define whatever it is you are."

I actually grabbed her and hugged her, I tried to listen for moment but she was still a void. Thank god! Eric on the other hand I was still getting picking up on, not everything just sentences here and there he was confused and wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

"Pam, explain now!"

"Yes, well Sookie, Amelia and I went to Café 13 for dinner tonight and Quinn asked her out. She was stumped and instead of just saying no she told him she worked for you and that it would be left to you basically if she could interact with other supes. She had hoped that he would just let it go, but as he is here so quickly she obviously made a very good impression on him as well."

He looked to me and asked why this should be left to him, and better yet why had I not just said I was his or with him. His?

"Eric I don't even know what we are or what I could say to others about whatever it is we are and I just said the first thing that came to mind. I do work for you and I am sure you would tell me which people or supes or whatever that I would be better off not interacting with. Like Pam said I truly thought he would just go away, and no I am not interested in him at all in case that is the impression he gives you."

"You should have just told me this before, I could have taken care of this by phone and it would not have come to this. It's fine I will tell him no, and that's it. We have much to discuss yes, but you should know that I do not and will not share no other man whether it be vampire, human, or supe of any kind will ever touch, taste or feel you intimately again. Does this upset you?"

I just shook my and head silently and he seemed pleased for the time being.

I could feel that familiar headache and pain shooting down the back of my neck that the anxiety of not being able to shut out the noise does to me. I was just about back in control I had successfully blocked out Eric…thank god, and was finally getting every last sheild back up when I heard a man thinking how he couldn't wait for this vamp Taryn to drain him dry, he wanted it so bad. I couldn't remember for sure if Taryn was the name of the new vampire that they were having a little trouble with controlling herself and just last week Pam had had to clean up after her as she had drained a human in the back parking lot. She had been told if it happens again she would be taken care of, whatever that means nothing good I am sure.

I turned back to Pam "Pam is Taryn the name of that new vamp that is having some control issues?" I could tell Eric was surprised that I was aware of this and Pam might be in shit but I had to know.

She looked from Eric to me and then replied with a simple "yes" looking at me with eyes wondering why I had asked that particular question. Eric was about to go out and speak with Quinn when I heard Mr, Suicide speak again Taryn was now taking him back to the washrooms for what he was hoping and in probability would be a draining since she won't control herself and he won't call out because he wants it. I couldn't remember quite how much time had passed maybe 4 or 5 minutes so the cop would walk in right on time.

"Eric you might want to leave Quinn for a few minutes, there's going to be a raid there's an undercover cop out in the bar."

"This means nothing we follow the human laws here." He was looking at me quizzically and I knew he was about to ask how I knew this. I was almost tempted to let my shield down and listen to him but didn't. I just continued knowing I was most probably fucking myself here. The one thing Gran and I had agreed to when the vamps first came out is that they should never know about me, we didn't know a lot about them but many were suppose to be pure evil and were not to be trusted. I mean they fed off of and killed humans for sport at one time, and not very long ago.

"In less then 5 minutes that cop is going to go into the washroom and find that vamp Taryn feeding off of and most likely draining a man in there, you may want to step in."

I described the cop and Eric sent Pam to take care of him while Eric went to the washroom to check on Taryn. Before leaving he told me not to leave his office. I groaned internally needing to make some quick decisions, what will I tell him? how much will I tell him? would he believe me if I say I overheard it? No, then he would wonder why I waited till now. Shit. I am so fucked !

I had my head in my hands again when I heard someone enter the office. Before I knew it Eric had me up against the wall by my throat I managed to gasp and get out a very throatily 'please Eric' before it felt as though he had cut off most of my air flow.

"How did you know? Are you an undercover cop? Who are you and who planted you here? You will speak now or I will snap your pretty little neck!" He was seething and I could not speak I was clawing at his hands hoping he would notice that I couldn't breath therefore, could not speak to answer his questions.

As the darkness began to creep up and I knew I was about to pass out I heard the door slam open and Amelia yelled at Eric to remove his hands from my throat.

"She is no cop and was not placed here by anyone you imbecile, she's a telepath! And before you ask NO she can not hear you she can not hear any vampires they are a void to her nothing but silence!"

I registered the shock on his face as he loosened his grip on my throat and I began to suck in ragged breaths.

**A/N: I know what a place to leave off but I promise to get right back on this I just wanted to get something posted!**

****All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris****


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I forgot to mention with the last chapter that yes I do intend to play around with some of the parts of the book that fit my version…like the raid being how Eric finds out about her telepathy among others.**

**First Blood And Then Some**

**Eric POV**

I awoke from my slumber with thoughts of Sookie, she had given herself to me so completely. She gave me the intimacy of her sex, her innocence, her blood and even took mine without prompting. That is almost unheard of, there are vampires that exist who would never have allowed her to do such a thing and survive it. Our blood is precious and not to be taken unless offered it is a great gift and an honour when given which again is a rarity but I allowed her to do so unsolicited and never said a word.

"What is she and what has she done to me?" I wondered aloud to myself.

When I am around her I almost feel as though I am under a spell, almost as though she has glamoured me into wanting her with all my existence and everything I have. When I can not even glamour her. What is she? A witch of sorts maybe? No, I think I would know. It baffles me and I am even left somewhat perplexed by her, she is different maybe special is a better word for what she is.

She makes me want to share my life, myself, my everything. These are feelings that as a vampire I have honestly never felt, and I am left not knowing what to think of this or where to go with it. I only know two things for certain, I want her and I can not stay away from her. She makes me laugh and smile if I didn't know any better I would say she makes me feel human again. Of course this makes me laugh as well because human is something I do not care to be again.

Pam has decided to text me she will late as she is entertaining 'friends' prior to coming in this evening. Yes that is what she wrote, friends? She seems to be quite the social butterfly these days. I head to the bar to ensure all is starting out well. Felicia is on the door so Pam must have called she is always on top of things, as a child she has never been a disappointment. I am proud for her to be standing at my side.

The evening has started off rather uneventful. The most interesting part being right before Sookie and Pam entered the bar, and even this did not hold my interest for too long but Quinn had contacted me asking if we could get together at midnight when he is finished up at his restaurant. I would be lying if I said I was not surprised to see Pam entering with Sookie and Amelia and they were sharing a laugh, yes, I was certainly surprised to see that Pam considered Sookie a 'friend'. Of course I knew they were acquainted but 'friends'.

It's lovely to see the two most important women in your life interacting so well. This thought only serves to agitate me slightly, having to consider again how it is that she has such a hold on me.

As she came around the bar I noticed immediately that she looked exquisite again. I would have to say that she is attempting to drive me insane with all these sexy little outfits she is sporting. Just the right mix of classy yet completely fucking sexy! She is lucky I do not take her in my office right this second.

We're fairly busy but still uneventful. Sookie approaches me with the phone and I ask her to meet me in my office in 10 minutes winking at her and she fucking winks back! What I wouldn't do to just take her home and have my way with her all night. I don't think she quite understands how closely our lust for both blood sex and violence tie in. My age is the only thing that makes it possible to slow myself especially with how enamoured I am by her.

I was just finishing up with Quinn when Sookie entered my office, he had annoyingly called to confirm an appointment we had made only two hours ago. Whatever he wants from me must be important to him I guess.

My little minx has surprised me again by pleasuring me in my office. When she dropped to her knees I felt my length growing and tightening especially once she took me in her warm wet mouth. She does something for me that leads me to go over the edge so quickly with her, it's so surreal. I actually felt a spark that sent a shiver down my spine as I spilled deep inside her mouth and down her throat.

I wanted to keep her locked away in my office with me but of course the responsible of side of Sookie took over and she was ready to get back to work. I gave her a swift tap on the ass as we exited my office, letting her know I was not quite finished with her for the night. I had a couple of phone calls to make so I returned to my office to place the calls before Quinn arrived.

I made my way out to bar feeling anxious, yes I felt anxious and quite upset. I immediately noticed how distressed Sookie was and suddenly realized it was her I was feeling. 'What the fuck, this is too soon for this' I placed my hand at her elbow and excused the interruption of our business to Quinn saying I wouldn't be long. Sookie did not appear to be breathing, so I urged her to breath to calm down. All the while cursing that fucking Quinn wondering what he had said to her and why the hell I felt the need to put off business matters to console her, a waitress really. Now I was not only pissed at Quinn but with my self how does she do this to me and how did I feel her so soon!.

As we crossed the bar Sookie tensed severely and drew in a sharp breath. Her eyes seemed wild for a moment like she was looking for an escape route, then she was just anxious and frightened. I never thought I would be a part of what frightened her but when I shut my office door behind her she jumped back away from me. She was scared to death and of me!

Pam had followed behind us and entered my office. She immediately explained what had gone on during their dinner I was a little disappointed that Sookie had not just claimed like I want to claim her. Instead we have a small issue to deal with here but no big deal. I was also feeling proud that she had sent him to me not that it would accomplish anything but I was proud just the same.

Sookie admitted to be confused about us, as was I. So I took a moment to explain that we have much to discuss but that for now she should know that I will not share or tolerate anyone else touching her in anyway. She nodded her agreement and then shocked me again asking Pam about Taryn a young vampire that was having control issues and had recently drained a human. That was a mess that Pam alone cleaned up so how was she aware?

Pam communicated through one of our silent exchanges that she had mentioned it to Sookie. That was certainly a dangerous incident to reveal since it happened here and we could take the fall for such a thing.

The next thing I knew Sookie was stopping me from going out to deal with Quinn by informing me that I may want to take care of another situation. There was going to be a raid on the bar and there was an undercover cop out there. I wasn't concerned as we follow the laws here for the most part, then she said that the new vampire Taryn was about to drain a man in the bathroom and the cop was going to walk in on it. I wasn't sure what to think I sent Pam to deal with the cop Sookie had described and headed for the bathroom after telling Sookie to stay put.

Sure enough Taryn had some blood bag half drained and he was not complaining one bit. I had Ginger run him home he couldn't be here if the raid took place, he would be fine but she had taken too much. Taryn was just ordered to hang around the bar if she ran she would be found.

By this time I had worked myself into a rage, everything was coming together it was all making sense now. From the very beginning something was not right with Sookie, I wanted her, craved her like the bloodlust after a violent battle. I couldn't stay away from her and had to have her. She so brazenly played me like no other ever would, and befriends my child somehow managing to get crucial information from her that my loyal child would normally never let slip! She took my blood on her own, she wanted to have some control over me…she had to be intentionally starting a blood bond the only question being who sent her? Who wanted that knowledge and control over me?

Then all of this, she knew of a raid and that Taryn would be draining a man at precisely the right moment. I was intrigued from the very beginning and the hold she has, the first time I met her she had me imagining the woman I fucked and fed from was her. And the first night I tasted her albeit not in the sense of having her blood but I did taste her, I had fought for control over myself and lost, I can not forget that. I had all but begged her to let me have her that night, me beg! Then there is this connection for so little blood I feel her as though we are already fully bonded! The final mystery being her involvement with Compton and the Queen, something is definitely fucking up here!

As I made my way in a beyond enraged state back to my office one last thought crossed my mind, I hadn't even realized it till now. Her blood, she is different so sweet. What is she? The moment I seen her standing there covering her face, and feeling the guilt that was oozing off of her I became even more incensed and I needed to know. NO MORE FUCKING GAMES! Without even realizing I had her up against the wall by her throat and those words she spoke when seducing me for my blood escaped her mouth 'please Eric'.

"How did you know? Are you an undercover cop? Who are you and who planted you here? You will speak now or I will snap your pretty little neck!" I roared menacingly.

She never responded other then to claw at my hands, the next words spoken would shake me to my core with the realization of what I had just done as her room mate flew into my office she screamed the words.

"She is no cop and was not placed here by anyone you imbecile, she's a telepath! And before you ask NO she can not hear you she can not hear any vampires they are a void to her nothing but silence!"

My legs actually felt weak and I released her from my grasp, and watched as she fought for air with a bewildered look on her face. I dropped to my knees in front of her, I still had so few answers but could not believe what I had almost done. I whispered "Sookie" and clutched at her legs as she backed away. I deserved it but it hurt like nothing ever has. At that moment Pam ran in her eyes circled the room and took everything in.

"What have you done?" She growled at me lunging between Sookie and I. She must have sensed my emotions and known my grief and that the threat was over because she placed her hand on my shoulder whispering my name "Eric" I closed my eyes and dropped my head.

I looked up to Sookie one last time and practically mouthed the words at her "Go home Sookie" My mind was reeling and it was all I could get out. Amelia wrapped her arms around Sookie leading her from the room as tears slid down her face. Pam made sure they were safely on their way and came back in.

Pam and I would work through this, figure everything out we are good at this but first she wanted to get rid of Quinn. "Pull yourself together Eric, I can not look at you or have a conversation with you while you are on your knees! I will tell Quinn this is not a good time he will have to set something else up."

I was sitting at my desk when Pam returned, she sat quietly on the sofa across from my desk waiting on me to say something.

"So she is a telepath, this must be the gift Bill spoke of. That explains tonight but not everything else. I don't even know what to say Pam." I was still in shock over that one.

"Well I am surprised I certainly never would have guessed she must be good to be able to hide it, do you remember the only other one I knew? Tabitha, I think that was her name. She couldn't block it out and it near drove her mad, but Sookie she is completely normal really or at least was up until tonight."

"Yes, she was. Wasn't she?" I responded trying to sort it out. I had ignored her question regarding Tabitha, she doesn't even compare to Sookie.

"Are you going to tell me what happened Eric?" I told her everything from every thought that crossed my mind after finding Taryn to the mess she walked in on. She said she could understand how I came to my conclusions but that I was too close emotionally and should have waited for her.

"Emotional! Pam we are vampire, what are you talking about?"

"Eric you feel for her and now you feel betrayed , and you allowed your anger to take over. That is something that you never do. I don't believe that she did betray you I think she is more loyal to the people she cares for then many of our kind. I really think there is so much more, you have to talk to her."

"What makes you think she will talk to me now Pam? I put my hands on her, I can't believe it but I did! And I know she is loyal I have had her blood if I just would have considered that for even a second I would not be in this position." I raked my hands through my hair. "I don't even know that I can forgive myself much less expect it or even accept it of her."

"You still have to try, I don't think she is working with Bill or the Queen and if they do want her for her telepathy then she needs you even if she doesn't realize it. What did Bill say when you spoke?"

"He made it seem like they were waiting for her to come willingly, most likely if she could have been glamoured they would have done so that way. That's one more thing I never considered earlier when going over everything."

"Maybe it is a part of her telepathy." Pam wondered.

"I don't think so, there's more I think. This just got out of hand but yes she will need protection, I will try to speak with her if she won't listen we will still protect her as best we can. Why does she know about Taryn?"

"Eric she can be trusted, I told them about it. I know I shouldn't have but I did and it only served to help us tonight. I have never seen her like that, she was such a mess and it all started when Quinn arrived. What do you think about that?"

"I have no idea, but we will figure it out." We bantered back and forth this way until we had covered everything and finally decided that we knew Sookie to be honest and loyal and there was much that would not be understood unless I asked her directly. With Bill being right next door to her I couldn't risk giving her time she needed to be informed about him and the Queen. Especially now that I am aware of her talent, this is something that the Queen will truly see as a benefit and who knows what length she will go to. I will give her tonight but then go to her tomorrow. She is due to work tomorrow night but of course may not see fit to come in.

It may not have been the smartest idea but I did not want her to think that I sent her away and was not thinking of her regardless of what she thought of me right now so I sent off a quick text. It was the next best thing I just wanted to go to her.

_Sookie_

_I will not ask for your forgiveness I just need to know that you are ok. Please know that I would be there in a single heart beat if I thought you would have me. _

_Yours,_

_E_

I was not really expecting that she would respond but was elated when she did.

_I am fine Eric, thank you. I wish that you were here as there seems to be much that we need to discuss. My heart had already beat a single beat too many as I left your office._

_Yours, _

_S_

I gasped when I read her message, is she asking me to come? Yes that is what she meant. I was out of my chair and on my way to her house I flew knowing I would be there so much faster. I had never been so excited to have what could be one of the most difficult of conversations in my entire existence.

_**A/N: I know some will think she has forgiven too soon, they still have a lot to talk about…and isn't it better for us that this happens right away!**__**She is in his head and knows his true feelings on what happened. He is in no way your typical abusive man and we all know this, so lets not be offended! **_

_**A/N: I did have some difficulty with this chapter, not knowing at what level I felt comfortable in letting them want to be together so soon to have their little talk…they just can't stay away from one another! I guess my last two chapters would not have been so difficult if I had had a Beta to bounce some thoughts off of, but I have not attempted to find one as of yet. **_

_**Jacquie**_

*******All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris*******


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: So sorry for the long delay, I have just had so much going on and then I have been sick. Hopefully that is all behind me and I will continue to update as often as before!**_

**First Blood And Then Some**

**Previous Chapter**

_It may not have been the smartest idea but I did not want her to think that I sent her away and was not thinking of her regardless of what she thought of me right now so I sent off a quick text. It was the next best thing I just wanted to go to her._

_Sookie_

_I will not ask for your forgiveness I just need to know that you are ok. Please know that I would be there in a single heart beat if I thought you would have me. _

_Yours,_

_E_

_I was not really expecting that she would respond but was elated when she did._

_I am fine Eric, thank you. I wish that you were here as there seems to be much that we need to discuss. My heart had already beat a single beat too many as I left your office._

_Yours, _

_S_

_I gasped when I read her message, is she asking me to come? Yes that is what she meant. I was out of my chair and on my way to her house I flew knowing I would be there so much faster. I had never been so excited to have what could be one of the most difficult of conversations in my entire existence._

**Sookie's POV**

I couldn't believe it he just sent me away. No conversation, nothing. I knew he had many questions I was so confused when he grabbed me like that all because I knew about a raid and about Taryn. Once I caught my breath I had to listen to him again I needed to know what he was thinking.

I couldn't believe everything running through his mind, part of me could understand his anger when you put it all together and it looked like it did. Obviously he was being a little paranoid. It doesn't make it ok I can't believe he squeezed so hard I really thought I was going to die. I really do not understand what happened I haven't known him long but we have a strange connection and I know that was not his normal behaviour.

I felt his guilt, hatred, shame plus because I heard what he was thinking I could even understand his anger with me. I should be angry I know this but mostly I am just hurt and sad because where do you go from something like this. I won't leave my job unless he makes me, I need it and I like the money.

I had sent Amelia to bed she was tired and I just wanted to be alone. I was a little more relaxed after my shower, then I began to cry again. To think of how different this night should have been.

I was extremely surprised when I heard my cell going off, someone had sent me a text. I clicked my inbox messages open and gasped. It was from Eric and I couldn't be happier that he was concerned about me. So I replied hoping he would understand that I was trying to tell him that it would be ok for him to come over, not just ok but that I really wanted him to as we need to talk.

I cleaned myself up while waiting. Splashing cold water over my face and running a brush through my hair. Then I changed into some boxer shorts and a tank top, a completely innocent outfit that would of course still show off my best assets. I was just finishing up making a coffee when I heard him knock on the door.

I didn't hesitate I went straight to the door. I wasn't prepared for how sexy he looked leaning against my door frame. The desire that sparked every time we were together traveled down my body, my spine was tingling and wetness began pooling between my thighs.

"Hey" I barely managed to whisper.

"Sookie" He responded

We stood staring at one another for what felt like an eternity but was likely only a moment or two. I stepped back and invited him in. He sauntered across the thresh hold and stood in front of me. He quickly placed a chaste kiss on my cheek and stepped aside.

He accepted my offer of a blood and I sent him to the living room while I prepared his blood and grabbed my coffee as well on my way back to him. I felt so nervous having to speak so openly about what happened tonight.

I sat down beside him turning my body to face him "So, where do we begin?" I felt better just getting right to the point.

"Wherever you feel comfortable. You could start by explaining tonight's events and if I have any questions I will ask them, but first I must tell you how sorry I am for my reaction I think that I already now understand some of what you will tell me but I reacted horribly as I didn't understand at first." I could hear the emotion in his voice as he spoke. I was staying out of his head but I didn't really need to in order to hear the truthfulness of his words.

"Eric, I am just as much to blame here. I should have told you before tonight but I was afraid. Afraid that you would somehow use it against me and try to make me use it in ways that I just am not comfortable. I have no problem helping you out with things like tonight but I do not want to use it regularly, It gives me headaches and I feel ill when I hear too much." I told him

He responded by shocking me, telling me that he believes that my ability is what Bill seems to be hanging around for trying to be my friend and that he doesn't believe that they (whoever they are) intend to give me too much of a choice in how I use it. He also promised that he would never want to hurt me and would not force me to do anything. He may ask and I may choose what I will take part in, he even told me that this can even be an added bonus to my job with him and I would be paid well when he did require my services.

He told me how there was a lot he needed to figure out where Bill is concerned and when he did we would talk about it. "For now I would just like to discuss where we stand and if you can ever accept my apology. Please say you can Sookie? I am usually so much more in control of myself but when I felt like you had betrayed me, I was so angry. I have never let anyone in quite like you and I really don't think I even let you in, it's like you were just there and it was beyond my control there is something about you and I don't want to let you go." I could tell his statements were just as confusing for him as they were for me.

"I can accept your apology I can't say that I will forget tonight's events all too quickly but I can understand them somewhat and I do understand your nature as well and it scares me a little." I told him

"Please do not fear me Sookie, I have it under control now it will not happen again and I will never harm you. I promise you that."

"For the most part I already know this Eric, and I don't really fear you it just all happened so fast but yes your reaction was not what I expected." As wrong as it may be I was not ready to share the fact that I had heard him. This is not a normal occurrence and if some how it stops I think it would be better if he doesn't know. Of course if it continues I may have to tell him, just not yet.

Seeing him sitting in front of me I just wanted him to touch me. I wanted to feel his strong body against mine, holding me tight. I needed to know and feel that everything could and would be ok between us.

I reached out and ran my hand through his hair, he didn't make a move to pull back or stop me so I leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Eric" I whispered "This is not how I saw this evening coming to a close for us." I continued to kiss my way down his jaw line "I know there is still more to be said between us." My lips found there way to his throat kissing and licking his delectable skin. "But I truly want to taste you and I need to feel you in me." He moaned against the top of my head and I finally felt him place his hands on me. I shivered at his touch.

He grasped my face between his two hands and brought my lips back to his, god I love the feel of his cool lips against that of my own burning lips. "I want and need you just as much my Sookie, yes we will finish this conversation later." He seemed to growl in my ear as he nibbled on it licking his way down my neck.

"Oh, Sookie, Sookie" I heard him moan as he kissed down my chest. He took one of my pink nipples in his mouth and suckled on it as he massaged my other breast in his hand.

"You're so perfect," He whispered reverently.

I could feel the tremors running through my body as he swirled his tongue around my taut nipple. He shifted slightly to my side as he caressed my body starting at my chest down my abdomen. His hand made it's way down to my sweet, hot center and I heard him breath the words "Oh fuck, Lover. You're so wet. I can't stop, love, I can't stop. I have to be inside you, Sookie,"

I know I moaned his name wildly as I felt my wetness double at his words.

He placed himself over me gently resting his length at my entrance not moving forward, this had to be my choice after what happened earlier. I could tell he wanted to know that I still wanted him too. I obviously anticipated this and I reached down wrapping my warm hand around his member and pushing the tip inside my hot, wet centre.

At the first touch of him at my wet opening, I was lost to the sensations bombarding me. He entered me in one quick thrust. "Sookie!" He shouted as I felt my body clenching and my heated inner muscles grabbed hold of him and sucked him in further.

He was moaning incoherently over me and grabbing at my hips pulling me closer and closer. I wrapped my legs around his hips in a vise-like grip. It felt like nothing I had ever experienced before, he was so deep in me. He pulled out and thrust in again and again and again, crying out my name each time.

He took my hands in his, he kissed each of my wrists before pinning them above my head.

He pulled half-way out before ramming into me again even harder and I tightened the grip of my legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. I still could not get over his size, a whispered "Fuck" escaped my lips as I felt his huge member pounding into me.

I moaned and suddenly he released my hands. I took to opportunity to wrap my fingers around my headboard thrusting against him. He reached down between our bodies and started rubbing light circles around my clit, my stomach tightened and I could feel my centre tightening around his hard cock. I brought my hands down and I cupped his butt, raking my nails along his back as he slammed into me even harder and leaned into my ear "Come for me, Lover." He said, and it was all I needed to hear as bright stars exploded in front of my eyes and I came undone beneath him, shouting his name. "ERIC!"

I was still crying out in ecstasy, but nothing I was saying made any sense. He was still slowly moving in and out riding out our mutual climax holding me tight, then he rolled to the side pulling me into him tucking me in to his muscular body. We fit together so perfectly like this is where I was always meant to be.

_**A/N: I know, not my longest chapter but I wanted to get something out there and get the ball rolling so to speak. See if I can't kick it in to overdrive and bust my butt getting a couple of chapters out there.**_

_*****I do not own these characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris.*****_


	12. Chapter 12

First Blood and Then Some

Chapter 12

Sookie POV:

It had been weeks since that night, the night Eric had first come to find out about my abilities. In what I can only say was not exactly how I had seen it playing out.

Things were still different between us, a little strained I guess. Even though he claims there is nothing wrong and everything is ok, I can still feel the tension in the air.

We have only been together on two other occasions following that night. The first week was definitely awkward. The normal back and forth banter that we normally shared had become pretty minimal.

He seemed to be avoiding me, many of my shifts were worked without his presence. If I was being honest I would have to admit that it hurt, I was filled with disappointment after the night we spent together.

I was also completely and totally confused by his current actions. The second week he had shown up at my house after I had finished my shift for the evening, not seeing him of course.

So needless to say I was quite shocked by seeing him at my door. He spent that night reminding me of why I truly believe that I am falling in love for the first time in my life.

The more shocking part of course being that he is a vampire!

I had been curled up on the couch watching New Moon, of all movies when I heard a knock at my door. I was quite shocked by my reaction, as I had been trying and succeeding somewhat with accepting the direction things were going.

When I looked up and he gave me a half smile, I broke down. The trader tears just fell from my eyes. So much for trying to keep my feelings from him.

Eric quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. Gently stroking my back and planting soft kisses in my hair.

"I thought you were going to avoid me forever, Eric. I've missed you so much!" I cried.

"Ah, I've been missing you as well, my Sookie. I know I keep having to ask for your forgiveness, but please know I have only been trying to sort things out. Do what is best for everyone and I guess I am not used to having to share my actions with anyone." He explained.

"Please tell me you understand?" He continued

I sobbed into his chest, feeling mortified that I was showing him the affect he was having on me.

"I guess I do, but I just thought maybe you changed your mind about us Eric. I…I was so confused after I thought we had worked through things. I know we still need to talk and it has been over a week. I…I"

He had cut me off by lifting my chin with his cool thumb. I was now staring into his mesmerizing, beautiful blue eyes. That of course caused me to feel that familiar tightening in my lower regions and wetness again pooling in my panties.

God…will it always be this way with him? It kills me that I also know that he can smell my want, my need to be with him!

I knew immediately that he was going to kiss me, god I missed this. My face was flushed and I was feeling warm knowing that he could sense my arousal as he lowered his lips to mine.

When our lips met, my mind went blank. There was no conscious thought process. There was only me and Eric, our lips, his hands that were now caressing my hips slowly sliding up and across my ass.

"Mmmm…my lover, I have missed this" He murmured as he squeezed softly. I knew exactly what he meant by 'this'.

Yes, he was referring to my body as he caressed and squeezed but he also meant 'me' and 'us'. I knew he felt that same connection to me that I did to him. I didn't even need the connection through the blood we shared to know this.

"Lover, I know I have not been available very much, but I will soon explain all this. Right now I just want to feel you, feel us." He whispered as he placed tender kisses down my neck and nibbled on my ear.

I suddenly realized that we were still standing, well really groping each other at my front door. As much as it killed me I broke away from Eric, inviting him while closing the door behind him.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he actually missing me as much as I was missing him? I had thought that he didn't want me anymore. Well thank god for small miracles, I guess.

I started walking towards my living room, but he had wrapped his large hand around my wrist. I immediately stopped and turned back as he placed his hands at my waist and lifted me so that our lips were practically touching.

I could feel the coolness of his fingers against my skin as my shirt had risen slightly. I could see the lust in his hooded eyes. Part of me knew we should talk first, I mean I haven't seen or heard from him in a week.

My mind and body fought for control, only in a matter of seconds I knew my body was taking over. I attacked his lips, running my fingers through his hair.

Eric had me close against his chest and was now walking us slowly to my bedroom. I tugged on his hair as I moaned into his mouth. He gently dropped me at the edge of my bed. Our lips were no longer touching, but our eyes never lost contact with each others.

I began to drag myself up the bed stopping in the center. My breathing was laboured as I watched him remove his leather jacket and then lift his shirt over his head. He grabbed my ankles pulling me back towards him, just a little.

When he started lifting my leg to his lips and kissing up my leg, my body automatically shuttered. My skin tingled where he slid his tongue along my leg.

"Oh Jesus" I moaned as my head fell back on my bed.

He was whispering my name, going back and forth between Sookie and My Lover. I was so wet at this point that foreplay would not have been needed, but knowing Eric we would play a little before hand.

My body was practically convulsing by the time he reached my center and began to pry my pajama bottoms and moist panties off. He had just barely kissed my throbbing clit and I felt that familiar coil in my lady bits begin to tighten.

He pulled himself up my body and kissed my forehead before kissing my lips again. As I felt one single finger enter me, my body exploded. I swear I was seeing stars…this was crazy! How does my body react him this way?…

"Oh, Lover…your so wet for me. I see you have missed me." He chuckled

And there he is, my beautiful, abnoxious vampire!

I reached for the button of his jeans, and had him stripped naked in no time. He pulled my shirt over my head, releasing my breasts for his gorgeous mouth to wrap around my taut nipples.

When I had tried to return the favour and wrap my hand around his erect penis, he stopped me saying that it was very obviously not necessary. I let out a small laugh as he chuckled at me again.

As he placed himself between my legs our eyes were connected again. He slid into me, causing me to gasp at his size. I lifted my lips to his again, moaning in contentment. So happy to be connected physically again, to be back where I belong.

We had been together several times that night, reconnecting with each others bodies. He held me in his arms for what felt like hours before telling me it was almost time for him to head home.

I hadn't slept yet, knowing he would soon be leaving me. I kissed his chest, his shoulder, then his neck before whispering that I wished he never had to leave. It had left my lips before I had time to even process what I was saying.

God, I didn't want to scare him off who knows what he would think of those words. I quickly added that I was just so happy to have him for what ever time he could be with me.

He didn't respond to my statements, just told me that he had come because he wanted me to know that he would be gone for a few days. Business, was all he offered as explaination.

When I wondered out aloud about how I never would have known anyway as he hadn't been around to begin with, I was surprised to hear a response as I didn't realize that I had actually voiced it.

"I didn't want you to hear it from Pam, or anyone else." He had explained.

"hmm…ok. Do you know when you'll be back?" I inquired.

"No, but I am sure it will just be a few days at most. I will see you tomorrow night though." He whispered into my ear.

I was more than happy to hear that he would be at the bar for my shift tomorrow night. At least that's what I assumed he had meant when he spoke.

I must have finally nodded off because I awoke the following morning alone. Naked and wrapped in my sheets with my pillow tucked firmly under my arm. I can only assume he placed it there hoping I would sleep through the night thinking he was still there.

Those things and the soreness of my stiff muscles were what I thought was the only reminder of Eric's late night visit until I rolled over seeing that he had left me a note on the bed where his pillow should have been.

It had simply stated:

_Lover_

_I have missed you, and will miss you always when apart_

_E_

It was nothing but yet something, he always knows exactly what to say.

I never did see him at work that night. It was completely disappointing. I had convinced myself that he would show up at my door again….

He didn't.

It would be another two nights before I would see again. I was so confused at this point that I had actually cornered him in his office, once I realized he was there. I demanded that he explain himself to me.

He seemed a little taken aback by my intrusion but quickly tried to appease me. He had said he couldn't say much right now but as soon as he returned I would know everything he that he knows.

It was definitely strange to me, but I had let it go and we had of course re-lived a past experience in his office. I love how he tastes and from his sounds and words he was also enjoying how I taste.

He had taken me leaning over his desk, and I had most definitely enjoyed the two orgasms he had brought me to in that one position. As he bit into my shoulder and drew a healthy amount of my blood, he pulled back and straightened up pulling me back with him. I took a seat in his lap, snuggling up against his chest.

What he asked next was a little surprising to me. Once I had given him the go ahead to ask away he jumped right in.

"My Lover, I need for you to take my blood again, would you do that for me?"

"Why" Was the only thought I had, I didn't understand and I was somewhat hesitant after having heard his thoughts. I was afraid that so much more could happen.

He had continued to tell me that it was one more thing that he could not explain or make me understand just yet, but that he felt the need to be connected that much more to me. It would be for the better in both our cases. It would mean he could protect me more…

I was so confused, what would I need more protection from….

**A/N: I know, I know…it has been much too long! I have been wanting to get back to this for so long but have just had too much going on. I guess this was more of a filler chapter, leading up to the next level of the story so to speak.**

**Please keep watch for further updates! I'm not sure how many of you will realize what I am attempting to lead up to at this point in the story.**

**Hopefully a connection was still made between the two chapters as I really didn't have time to go back and re-read the whole story, just the last couple of chapters. In order to remind myself of where I was going.**

**Jacquie**


End file.
